De medietate lunae, De labore solis
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: RC (Arcee) vuelve en una misión más compleja: Ahora debe cumplir con el deber que Optimus Prime no pudo realizar, como a su vez mantendrá una alianza muy especial. Las lecciones continuarán y su vida dará un cambio bajo la guía de Lólek. (Crossover Transformers (fic Media Luna) con Movies)
1. Chapter 1

**Saludo a la comunidad Fanfiction con el mismo gusto de siempre. De nuevo comparto una nueva historia, ésta vez viene siendo el primer Crossover que escribo. Aunque está en modalidad Regular, la película en cuestión no aparece en la lista sugerida por fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de iniciar el relato quiero agradecer a Panzermig por haberme prestado a su Oc en ésta historia. <strong>

**Hace 36 años el mundo conocía a un nuevo dirigente que supo dejar huella en el marco de la historia; este fic (que es la continuación de Media Luna) lo encamino un poco distinto a las otras historias escritas debido a que en ocasiones necesitamos ver hacia el interior de nosotros y encontrar aquello que nos haga estar de pie ante las pruebas de la vida.**

**En el volumen dos de Transformers Unlimited, sin pensarlo di algunas pistas; los nombres que se eligieron "no fueron producto de la casualidad". Esperando no causar incomodidad por la forma en que será abordada la historia y respetando el libre albedrío iniciamos éste viaje; determinando algunos aspectos:**

**Crossover: Fic Media Luna (Eagle Primecee) con la película **_**Karol**_** de Giacomo Battiato.**

**Autor Musical sugerido: Ennio Morriconne.**

_**Shadowblaster/Whilhelm Friedrich von Stauffenberg **_**No me pertenece; es un Oc propiedad de Panzermig.**

**Transformers no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. Sólo soy dueña de mis Oc's.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DE MEDIETATE LUNAE, DE LABORE SOLIS<strong>_

**Año 1967**

Era una mañana fría que iluminaba a Polonia, el invierno empezaba a caer. La población polaca trataba de asimilar su nueva vida, aunque el decir la palabra "nueva" estaba demás. Una nación que había sufrido los embates de la segunda guerra, el ver morir a aquellos polacos que defendieron con su vida su patria; habían causado huellas imborrables.

Los niños procuraban sonreír y disfrutar lo propio de su edad, corriendo por las calles empedradas.

Sin embargo, en un pequeño departamento cuya ventana daba hacia la calle; una "pareja" permanecía observando los alrededores. La mirada de ambos denotaba una nostalgia.

Él hombre media un metro ochenta, podría notarse que era de nacionalidad alemán, de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos. Podría notarse que en su momento fue un militar de alto rango, sin embargo no portaba un uniforme, vestía como civil. La mirada del hombre estaba pérdida; en ocasiones miraba a los niños que jugaban por la calle como a su vez levantaba su mirada hacia el cielo, buscando una respuesta.

La mujer que estaba con él se da cuenta de la tristeza de su "compañero"; era una mujer de un metro sesenta y cinco; toda una mujer polaca, aunque sus ojos eran azules como zafiros, su cabellera era larga y negra; sin embargo aunque vestía también de civil; comprendía el dolor de su compañero.

-¿Sigues pensando en él verdad? – preguntó la mujer con mesura.

-Sería un mentiroso si te digo que no. –Expresó el hombre con melancolía.

-Te prometo amigo mío que todo esto se aclarará.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero! –Expresó el alemán en un tono desesperado – ¡Llevamos 22 años en éste lugar y no hay nada!

La dama coloca sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

-Nuestros enemigos creen que estamos muertos, ¿ya lo olvidaste Whilhelm? –Expresó con cierta dulzura la mujer de cabello negro.

-Pero tú tienes una misión específica, yo sólo viene con engaños…

-Al igual que tú; pero no por ello perderemos lo que la vida nos da.

-Creo que el estar con Lólek te ha cambiado mucho. –Expresó con una cierta sonrisa el alemán.

-No soy la única, y lo sabes. –Expresó la polaca con la misma sonrisa. – Creo que debemos cambiar nuestra actitud; ya que tendremos visitas.

Las dos personas habían visto a tres figuras conocidas que habían entrado al edificio, de inmediato deciden arreglar el pequeño comedor con el que contaban como a su vez el alemán ayudaba a colocar parte de la vajilla.

Los golpes de llamada en la puerta no se hacen esperar, Whilhelm se acerca y decide dejar entrar a los tres que llegan.

-¡Es un placer verte de nuevo Whilhelm! – Expresó un hombre de cabello rubio y tez blanca, de ascendencia polaca.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que el Tío Whilhelm estaría de visita? – Expresó una joven de alrededor de 20 años.

-Emilia, mamá tiene sus razones. –Expresó un joven de la misma edad.

-Es un placer que vengas de visita Lólek. – Mencionó la mujer de cabello negro mientras colocaba el desayuno en el comedor.

-Ya conocen cómo es mi vida. –Dijo Lólek emitiendo un suspiro, pero procuro darme tiempo para visitar a la familia; ¿no es así?

-Desde que fuiste nombrado cardenal tu trabajo se ha intensificado, pero noto que los soviéticos están tras de ti. – Intervino Whilhelm.

-Descuida amigo, no me preocupo por ello; mi conciencia está tranquila. He visto cosas peores. –Respondió Lólek con una sonrisa.

El polaco hace una pausa y observa cuidadosamente la escena: Un alemán, Una polaca, dos jóvenes con facciones polacas…

-Veo que en el tiempo en que los he conocido no pasan los años con ustedes. –Habló Lólek en tono animado.

-Ya vez como es esto: una vida tranquila te hace llevar una longevidad más aceptable. –Expresó el alemán.

-Veo que Silvia te ha ayudado a mejorar tu lenguaje; cuando te conocí hablabas solamente alemán. –Expresó sonriente el polaco.

-Hacemos lo que se puede, Lólek. –Dijo con cierta timidez la polaca.

**En un lugar muy lejano (o a varios años luz)**

Cybertron permanecía en cierta calma; como en toda civilización no faltan las confrontaciones, disgustos u anomalías; pero en sí, procuraban llevar relaciones armónicas.

Bumblebee junto con Bulkhead estaban a cargo de algunas misiones, ya que Optimus Prime últimamente no había entrado en combate. Al parecer una mirada dolorosa se expresaba en sus ópticos.

Optimus permanecía encerrado en su oficina, miraba algunas fotografías, como a su vez buscabainformación sobre un proyecto que en su momento se había considerado como "Clasificado".

Sin embargo, un mecanismo decide entrar a su oficina.

-Optimus… -Expresó titubeante el mecanismo.

Prime voltea lentamente y observa que su viejo amigo Ratchet estaba en el interior.

-Amigo mío, no estoy de humor para llenar informes. –Expresó el Prime con molestias.

Ratchet finge no haber escuchado nada y como en una actitud infantil, decide cerrar la puerta con seguro y empieza a buscar si había algún dispositivo oculto en la oficina. Prime conocía su amigo y cuando actuaba de esa manera, significaba que había algo grave.

-Optimus, Alpha Trion quiere verte. –Expresó el médico.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso Sentinel no está disponible? –Dijo el Prime con cierta ironía.

-La situación es más complicada de lo que crees; como a su vez reunirá a "otros".

-¿Podré llevar a la gente de mi confianza? –Expresó el Prime.

Ratchet asiente.

De inmediato el Prime sale con cierta discreción junto con Ratchet hacia el lugar donde los esperaba Alpha Trion.

Optimus decide que por seguridad, comunicarse con Bee y Bulkhead por medio de un código encriptado para que ambos lo alcancen.

Empezaba a oscurecer, un edificio que estaba "abandonado" sería el escenario en donde Optimus y su equipo se encontrarían con Alpha Trion. Los mecanismos proceden a transformarse, como a su vez de entre las sombras aparece el viejo mech. Los cuatro mecanismos hacen una reverencia.

-Saludos amigos, gracias por atender al llamado. –Expresó con gentileza el viejo mech. – El motivo por el cual los cité se debe a una misión que en su momento fue clasificado.

El viejo mech se interrumpe y observaba a los lados.

-¿Sucede algo malo señor? – Expresó el Prime.

-Veo que no los han seguido. –Emitió el anciano. – Pero temo que esto no es sólo exclusivo de los autobots. Necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien que ustedes conocen. –El mech desactiva sus ópticos por unos instantes. – Ya puedes salir.

De entre las sombras, un mech de aspecto gris y oscuro salía; los tres que acompañaban al Prime estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo Optimus sentía una ira al verlo.

-¡Megatron! ¿Por qué él? – Expresó con rabia el Prime.

-Creo que después de todo no fue buena idea Alpha. –Expresó el decepticon mientras sacaba su arma para defenderse.

Alpha Trion utilizando sus dones místicos logra detener a ambos.

-¡No tengo tiempo para sus acciones inmaduras, los necesito a todos! –Expresó con cierto reproche Alpha Trion.

Sin embargo, en el piso donde se encontraban empieza a abrirse y una especie de elevador surge de él.

-Si quieren conocer de qué se trata todo esto les sugiero que entren. –Expresó el anciano.

Optimus y Megatron por ciertas razones estaban incómodos al igual que los mismos autobots; pero no tenían alternativa.

Una nueva misión estaba por plantearse.


	2. La maldad tiene muchas caras

**Gracias por comentar ésta historia, al igual que por seguirme en las anteriores. De antemano la trama está un poco compleja, así que no se desesperen si los dejo con dudas. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: La maldad tiene muchas caras<strong>_

El equipo de los autobots junto con Megatron había llegado al nivel inferior del edificio, todo estaba oscuro. Por medio de un comando de voz el anciano activa el sistema de iluminación. La mayoría de los presentes contemplaba con cierto éxtasis el equipo que los rodeaba; sin embargo hubo algo que llamó la atención de los presentes: Una especie de arco metalizado con diversas incrustaciones de roca de energon como de otros materiales.

-¡Por Primus, ¿qué es todo esto?! –Exclamó un Bee totalmente asombrado.

-¿Será un arma? – Cuestionó Bulkhead.

-Si esto fuera un arma, nosotros ya lo habríamos destruido. –Expresó Megatron.

Optimus Prime deseaba mantener la cordura, esperaba el momento preciso para arreglar cuentas con Megatron. Alpha Trion quien conoce muy bien al Prime intuye que puede complicarse la situación.

-Ahora que estamos todos, debo informarles porque tanto autobots y decepticons (en este caso representado por Megatron) están aquí; de antemano les digo que **todos **hemos sido engañados. –Habló Alpha Trion con una decepción.

-¡Creí que había acabado contigo Megatron! – Expresó el Prime con cierta frustración. -¡Mataste a Prowl y a Elita; maldito cobarde!

-¡Que estupidez la tuya Prime! ¡Con razón cierta femme te dejó! – Respondió furioso el decepticon - ¡Eres el responsable por enviar mecanismos a una galaxia muy distinta a nosotros!

-¡Con todo respeto, si hay algo que no te consta, mantén cerrada la boca! – Expresó Ratchet tratando de controlar la situación.

-¡Déjalo que hable Ratchet, yo no le temo a los cobardes! –Respondió un Prime herido.

Alpha Trion dando una palmada poderosa, logra contener a los mecanismos y como quien controlara el metal por medio del magnetismo, decide sentar por la fuerza a todos los mecanismos.

-En vista de que ya empezaron a hablar y a actuar como seres irracionales, me veo forzado a utilizar medidas drásticas. –Respiró el anciano tratando de contener la calma. –Caballeros no quiero alguna interrupción ofensiva; necesito que me escuchen con atención.

Optimus y Megatron estaban confundidos, ya que lo que cada uno expresó hacía revivir las heridas de un pasado incierto.

-Como les decía antes de ser interrumpido; todos fuimos engañados: Autobots y Decepticons fueron utilizados de forma sutil por dos mecanismos opuestos; Lockdown y Sentinel Prime.

-¡¿Sentinel?! – Expresó con cierto cuestionamiento el Prime.

-¡¿Lockdown?! – Exclamó sorprendido Megatron.

El resto del equipo de los autobots estaba con sus ópticos más abiertos de lo normal.

-Hace 10 años solares, Sentinel y yo revisábamos la actividad de las galaxias, cuando repentinamente notamos que habían ciertas anomalías en una llamada Vía Láctea. Una extinción masiva de energía se presentó en ese lugar; detectando que habían "influencias de mecanismos". –Expresó a Alpha Trion.

-¿Quiere decir, que ése exterminio se originó por seres de "nuestra especie"? –Expresó un Ratchet confundido.

Todos estaban por esa misma situación.

-Analizamos la lectura de la energía en conflicto y detectamos varias anomalías, habían mezclas entre la especie humana con cybertronianos, lo cual nos llevó a dar paso a una operación clasificada llamada: _Operación Centuria._ –Expresó Alpha Trion.

Prime y Megatron reaccionan entre sí, al parecer ese nombre les resultaba familiar.

-Veo que di en el blanco. –Respondió de forma satisfactoria el anciano. –Este proyecto no estaba perfeccionado, más bien era una prueba piloto; de los cuáles hubieron diez mecanismos que se ofrecieron como voluntarios por parte de nosotros (autobots), cada uno se le otorgó una misión: Ser guardián de un humano.

-¿Por qué proteger a una raza inferior? – Cuestionó Bee.

-Los humanos deben arreglar sus problemas, pero las anomalías detectadas indicaban que ciertos "cybertronianos" tomaban decisiones que no les correspondían. –Expresó Alpha Trion. – Los humanos a quienes se protegerían emanaban una fuerza propia única, comparada a la de la Allspark. Ya que aunque somos organismos diferentes, algunos humanos han desarrollado dones únicos.

-Todo es muy confuso Alpha. –Expresó Megatron - ¡¿Por qué debo trabajar con ellos, si en su momento trataron de matarme?!

-¡Qué es lo que pretende señor! – Indicó Megatron.

-Cuando tu equipo atacó la base de Megatron y se enfrentaron a él; Megatron había sido víctima de una mezcla capaz de alterar el sistema operativo; técnicamente ustedes se enfrentaron ante un mecanismo "drogado". –Expresó Alpha Trion.

-Pero las muertes de Elita y Prowl… -Intervino el Prime.

-Megatron fue incriminado y por lo visto todo indica que la evidencia fue alterada. –Expresó Alpha Trion.

-No estoy convencido. –Expresó el Prime.

-Cuando Elita fue asesinada, yo no estaba en Cybertron. –Expresó con melancolía el decepticon.

Prime notó algo distinto en su voz.

-¡Cómo podría pensar en acabar con una spark cuando yo me había convertido en un creador!-Habló Megatron con cierta tristeza.

Optimus observaba a su enemigo: Su tristeza era muy grande al igual que la suya.

**El enfoque de la ira**

Era el año de 1970, dos años atrás el mundo atravesaba situaciones complejas; la guerra en Vietnam, las protestas estudiantiles a nivel mundial y la represión ante éste tipo de actividades.

Silvia Wojtyla en compañía de sus hijos y del militar Whilhelm Friedrich von Stauffenberg habían tomado la decisión de radicar en Polonia. La población polaca en observaba con curiosidad la relación "familiar" entre dos naciones que en sí se habían lastimado profundamente.

Sin embargo, ellos recibían una alta estima por parte de la comunidad ya que era una de las familias que contaba con el privilegio de trabajar muy de cerca con el Cardenal Wojtyla.

Para empezar, el militar alemán sabía disimular ante los civiles su conducta marcial, su función era impartir clases de historia universal en la Universidad Estatal de Cracovia. En ocasiones compartía algunos foros con Lólek sobre el trabajo de los estudiantes.

La mujer polaca de cabello negro trabajaba en brindar apoyo a las familias que habían sido desintegradas por las "desapariciones". Al parecer todo indicaba que los comunistas estaban tomando medidas más drásticas ante la población polaca.

Sin embargo, los dos adultos se enfocaban a vigilar las calles durante la noche; un instinto de supervivencia les decía que "no estaban solos". Ambos portaban trajes oscuros, cubiertos el rostro, sólo dejaban verse sus ojos.

En uno de los patrullajes que los dos tenían, observaban que un grupo de comunistas habían levantado a un joven al azar llevándolos hacia las afueras de la ciudad. El alemán tenía unos binoculares especiales.

-¿Recuerdas que en alguna ocasión me dijiste que no estábamos solos? –Expresó el alemán hacia la polaca en un tono de satisfacción.

-Por la forma en que lo dices, significa que tendremos actividad ésta noche. –Respondió animada la dama.

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia el vehículo dándole un cierto alcance. Antes de intervenir observaban la escena. Dos sujetos vestidos con gabardinas sacaban con lujo de violencia al joven, lo empezaban a golpear.

-¡Dinos lo que sepas de Wojtyla! –Gritó uno de los agresores.

-¡Yo no sé nada! –Expresó el joven con cierto temor.

-Veo que no quieres decir nada al respecto. –Expresó con cierta ira el segundo agresor pateándolo brutalmente.

Whilhelm y Silvia deciden intervenir ante una situación desigual.

-Si yo fuera ustedes, me alejaba de él inmediatamente. –Expresó la polaca.

Sin dar tiempo, la mujer utilizó una chuchilla incrustándola a uno de los agresores.

Whilhelm hacía lo propio con el segundo, sin embargo aquel "hombre" miraba con cierto terror a quien lo enfrentaba; al parecer había encontrado algo familiar.

-¿Shadowblaster? ¡Tú estás muerto! –Expresó con terror en idioma ruso aquel hombre.

-¡Eres unstermenschen, así que puedo matarte ahora! –Respondió el alemán sin tener piedad alguna.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, le giró el cuello a su enemigo, dejándolo muerto.

Poco a poco, el joven que había sido golpeado se recuperaba en sí y observó que sus agresores estaban muertos. La pareja observaba que el muchacho se alejaba rápidamente de ahí.

-Dudo en que nos haya escuchado, se encontraba aterrado. –Respondió Silvia.

-Me temo que nuestro enemigo está desesperado, y se quiere ir de aquí. Por ahora me siento tranquilo; ya me desahogué lo suficiente. –Expresó sonriente el alemán.

-No tuviste remordimiento en deshacerte de ellos.

-Recuerda sólo eliminamos a quienes son mecanismos, además me divierte asustar a los humanos comunistas.

-Extrañaba verte sonreír Whilhelm.

-Veo que poco a poco vas superando el dolor Silvia.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello. –Habló con cierta tristeza.

Ambos se alejaban del lugar, sin embargo los dos "humanos" no estaban tranquilos, ya que el enemigo estaba demasiado cerca.


	3. Una amenaza en común

**Buen día (dependiendo si está el sol o si ya se ocultó) a todos; dejo un tercer capítulo de ésta historia. Gracias a Panzer y Fer por comentar, ya que los dos puntos de vista son útiles. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**No olviden dejar su opinión.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: Una amenaza en común<strong>_

En los cuárteles del gobierno polaco se efectuaba una reunión especial, al parecer una comisión de los altos mandos rusos había llegado a la ciudad. En dicha reunión se encontraba el jefe del V Departamento Julian Kordek.

Para éste hombre de ideología socialista se tomaba muy en serio su papel, ya que era el responsable de los asuntos religiosos del Estado. Durante su nombramiento como responsable de ésa área, se encargó de arrestar a personal religioso, principalmente del cardenal primado de Polonia Stefan Wyszynski.

Sin embargo, durante los cambios que se daban en el trasfondo de la política mundial decidió liberar al cardenal por órdenes superiores. Todo con tal de crear una imagen "amigable" del régimen.

Aunque era un hombre temido y si por él fuera mandar a fusilar a todos los religiosos, tenía una cierta "aversión" hacia un religioso: Karol Wojtyla. Para Kordek, Karol representaba una amenaza para Polonia como a su vez había sido el único en que quizás lo había humillado en público debido a que quiso reprimir un movimiento religioso en una región conocida de Nova Huta en el año de 1962.

Los años transcurrían, y sus temores se vieron hechos realidad cuando observaban que la población Polaca estaba unida principalmente por la influencia del joven cardenal. Kordek había dicho a sus superiores que el religioso oriundo de Wadowice (Karol) era la principal amenaza para el régimen, pero éstos lo tildaron de "obsesivo".

Después de haber conocido un poco al respecto de éste personaje, regresemos a la reunión: Kordek recibía en sus oficinas a dos hombres de apariencia militar; el primero de ellos se notaba un poco viejo y barbado, su tez era blanca, su cabello era rojizo aunque se le notaban algunas canas, medía un metro ochenta y cinco; aproximadamente se veía de cuarenta años; el segundo era un poco más alto que su compañero, su cabello era rubio, tenía una mirada dura y marcial.

-Así que los envía el alto mando ruso. –Habló Kordek en tono protocolario.

-Espero que no se sienta ofendido camarada Kordek, pero créame que tenemos la mejor intención de apoyarlo. –Habló el hombre de cabello rojo.

-Según el informe escrito, camaradas; usted es el comandante de infantería Sergei Nureyev y su compañero es el teniente Pável Kourkchenko. -Respondió Julian.

-Comprendemos su frustración camarada – Respondió Pável en un tono más amigable – y nosotros propusimos a los altos mandos en su momento la inconformidad que manifestó. Ahora estamos aquí, aunque quizás nuestros métodos son muy familiares a los suyos.

-¿Van apoyarme en expulsar a los religiosos de Polonia? –Expresó Kordek.

-Tal vez no. –Intervino Nureyev- Pero nuestro objetivo es el mismo que usted: Deshacernos del cardenal Wojtyla.

-Para ello necesitaremos todo lo que sepa; usted comprende ¿verdad? –Indicó Pável.

-¿Por dónde quieren empezar? –Expresó con una sonrisa Kordek.

-¿El cardenal Wojtyla, tiene familia? –Habló Nureyev con ironía.

**Las piezas se acomodan**

Whilhelm se encontraba descansando en una de las habitaciones, al parecer, su cuerpo manifestaba una especie de convulsión; al parecer recordaba los sucesos de veinte años atrás.

"¡Acaben con el traidor!" se escuchaba la voz de un hombre con aire marcial.

Los sueños del alemán recordaban el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, como a su vez el recuerdo de sus compañeros caídos. Aunque ese sueño indicaba dolor, una voz femenina resuena por su mente.

"¡Estaremos juntos en esto si es que deseamos vivir!"

-¡Tío Whilhelm! , ¡Tío Whilhelm, despierta! – Expresó dulcemente una joven de veinticuatro años.

El alemán abría los ojos lentamente; veía con cierto agrado al ser que tenía en frente: una mujer de cabellera negra.

-Emilia, quiero imaginar que te asusté de nuevo. –Respondió tímidamente el alemán.

-No me asustas tío. Te desperté ya que me pediste que te recordara que hoy aplicas examen de historia a las diez.

-¿Qué horas son?

-Las ocho con treinta.

El alemán empieza a vestirse mientras que la joven abandonaba la habitación. Durante el trayecto que hacía la joven hacia el comedor, se encontró con su hermano quien tomaba un pequeño vaso con jugo de naranja.

-¡¿Despertaste al tío Whilhelm, no es así?! – Expresó el joven en un tono juguetón.

-Me divierto mucho haciéndolo Edmund. –Expresó jovialmente Emilia.

El joven en cuestión era el hermano de Emilia, medía un metro ochenta y dos, usaba el cabello corto. Los dos jóvenes eran conocidos en la Universidad como "Los gemelos Wojtyla" o "Los sobrinos del cardenal".

-¿Sigues con el complejo de Electra hacía el tío Whilhelm? –Expresó Edmund con cierta sorna.

-Si no fuera porque naciste treinta segundos antes que yo no la estuvieras contando. –Respondió la joven un poco molesta.

-Recuerda siempre lo que mamá nos ha dicho, no te olvides de nuestro padre.

-¿Padre? –Respondió con extrañeza y enfado- Dirás el tuyo: Padre no es aquel que duda. Mi padre es el militar alemán Whilhelm Friedrich Von Stauffenberg. –Decía la joven con sentimiento.

-El Tío Lólek nos habló sobre la importancia del perdón. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –Expresó con dulzura el joven. –Además, mamá y nuestros Tíos no nos inculcaron el odio hacia nuestro creador.

-Mira Edmund. –Expresó con cierta calma la joven- En otra ocasión hablaremos filosóficamente, pero compréndeme: Si a papá le importáramos ya nos hubiera buscado desde antes.

El alemán escuchaba la conversación de los dos jóvenes. Un sentimiento similar se apoderaba de él.

-Muy bien; estoy listo. –Respondió animadamente el alemán. –Preparen sus cosas porque hoy vamos a correr como nunca.

Los dos jóvenes junto con el alemán cierran el departamento. Whilhelm observaba de que no los siguieran o que hubiese alguien "sospechoso". Con un gesto observa que no hay nadie; los tres empiezan a correr a una velocidad fuera de lo ordinario, llegando con tiempo de sobra a la universidad.

**Incidente en la Universidad**

Parecía que sería un día tranquilo en la Universidad; ambos tendrían clase de historia, pero el asesor de ellos no era el alemán. Su asesor en turno era un hombre de cabello rojizo y con una pequeña barba, en su momento fue estudiante de Lólek; su nombre era Adam Zielinski.

Sin embargo, los jóvenes tenían un cierto cuidado al "interactuar". Aunque podría decirse que llevaban una vida normal; ellos sabían distinguir sobre las amenazas humanas como a su vez las que son de origen mecánico.

Les habían informado que el profesor de historia utilizaría el auditorio, aunque había cierta tensión en los pasillos ya que las huelgas y protestas eran el tema principal entre los estudiantes polacos.

-Edmund, temo que todo está empeorando. –Expresó la joven tristemente.

-Comparto la misma opinión Emilia, sin embargo; debemos continuar con la misión. Además mamá quiere no nos metamos en problemas. –Expresó el joven en un tono paternalista.

Repentinamente, los dos jóvenes observan a un joven que tenía la misma estatura de Edmund, aunque él tenía tez blanca y cabello corto semi rojizo, observan que por sus facciones no es europeo. Al parecer buscaba algo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Se acercó la joven Emilia con prudencia.

-Hola –Respondió tímidamente el muchacho –Al parecer no encuentro el auditorio.

-¿Por lo visto no eres de aquí? – Expresó el joven Edmund.

-Así es. Soy estudiante de intercambio; me llamo Jeremy Bourne. –Expresó el joven tendiendo la mano hacia el muchacho.

-Gusto en conocerte; me llamo Edmund y ella es mi hermana Emilia. –Dijo el joven.

Jeremy observaba a los dos muchachos con atención, tendiéndoles la mano, sin embargo al estrechar la mano con Emilia, la joven pudo apreciar que los ojos del recién llegado eran de color miel.

-Somos gemelos. –Respondió la joven.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón?-Expresó tímidamente Jeremy.

-Somos gemelos; sabemos de antemano que a todos les cause cierta sorpresa el conocernos. –Respondió Edmund.

-¿De qué parte vienes? –Expresó con curiosidad Emilia.

-Vengo de Kansas City. –Dijo Jeremy.

-¡Woow! ¡Eres Americano! –Expresó con júbilo Edmund. –Les propongo que vayamos caminando hacia el auditorio y sigamos la presentación ya que el profesor Adam es muy exigente.

Durante el recorrido los dos jóvenes les había llamado la atención por qué un americano habría venido a estudiar en un país donde hay tensión y principalmente, un país enemigo, ya que la Guerra Fría estaba vigente. Jeremy les explicaba que no había venido sólo, sino que era el más joven de un grupo mixto que venía a trabajar a Polonia.

Emilia empieza a tener ciertas sospechas, para ello utilizaba unos lentes que en apariencia eran normales pero eran una especie de escáner. Al parecer todo indicaba que el recién humano era "normal".

Edmund nota la actitud de su hermana, sin embargo ambos sabían de las amenazas que existían y deciden tomar precauciones.

En la clase del profesor Zielinski, el responsable de la cátedra se expresaba efusivamente sobre la importancia de denunciar las injusticias, recapitulaba algunos pasajes de la historia de los conflictos polacos llevándolos hacia las huelgas existentes.

Sin embargo la clase es interrumpida violentamente por un grupo que pertenecía a la sección de Kordek, llegando a reprimir y llevarse a los maestros y algunos estudiantes.

-¡Emilia, quédate aquí; veré si el tío Whilhelm está bien! –Expresó Edmund.

La joven ve cómo es violentamente callado su profesor, decide utilizar sus lentes para ver si son humanos o mecanismos los agresores. Para su mala suerte son humanos, pero sin importarle decide enfrentarse ante los agresores, pero alguien se lo impide.

Jeremy sujeta a la joven. Emilia siente que en la forma en que lo abraza no pertenece a un humano promedio.

"¿Quién es éste sujeto? ¿Acaso es igual como nosotros?" Pensaba la joven; aunque más su impotencia estaba en no poder intervenir en ese momento.


	4. Ecos del pasado

_**Capítulo 4: Ecos del pasado**_

Edmund Wojtyla había abandonado el auditorio en medio de la confusión. El joven sabía desplazarse con facilidad por las instalaciones de la universidad que eran extensas; pasaba por los diferentes salones, pero una especie de estampida humana le impedía llegar con rapidez.

El gemelo ha llegado al salón del profesor Stauffenberg, permanecía cerrada.

Sin dudarlo dos veces decide derribar con su fuerza la puerta y observa que su Tío había herido a varios agentes de Kordek, dejándolos inconscientes.

-Qué bueno que llegas, ayúdame a sacar los cuerpos de aquí. – Expresaba el alemán con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El joven Wojtyla observaba con atención la escena y observó que uno de los cuerpos estaba "muerto", ya que de él salía sangre y energon.

-¡Por Primus! –Expresó con cierto horror el joven – El maldito de Kordek está utilizando también mecanismos.

-No creo que Kordek sepa que sus aliados son mecanismos; ¿en dónde está tu hermana? –Expresó el alemán.

-La dejé en el auditorio junto con un alumno del extranjero.

-Hay que sacar a esta escoria de éste lugar, temo que Emilia vaya a meterse en problemas.

-Creo que los problemas son herencia de familia. –Expresó sonriente Edmund.

Por otra parte, la gente de Kordek se llevaba a Zielinski junto a un grupo de profesores con lujo de violencia. Emilia trataba de seguirlos, pero el joven de Kansas City se lo impedía.

-¡Jeremy, por favor suéltame; sé lo que hago! –Expresó la polaca con cierto desagrado.

-Quizás sea nuevo en ésta escuela pero no quiero que mi nueva amiga arriesgue el pellejo a lo tonto. ¿y si esto fuera sólo una fachada para indagar sobre un objetivo más grande? –Expresó el oriundo de Kansas City.

La joven Wojtyla escuchó con atención las palabras del recién llegado; ella debía proceder con cautela; al parecer una intuición muy propia le hacía pensar que Jeremy Bourne no es lo que aparentaba ser.

-Voy a ponerte al tanto de esto amigo –Expresó la joven como si estuviera hablando con su tío Whlhelm en tono militar – Éstos tipos pertenecen al V Departamento de Julian Kordek, tienen el trabajo sucio de hacer desaparecer a todos aquellos que sean una amenaza para el gobierno polaco.

El joven Bourne miraba con una atención extraña a Emilia; ella siente que no debe hablar más debido a que por alguna razón el recién llegado le había provocado una emoción diferente. Sin embargo la tranquilidad vuelve cuando ve que su hermano y su Tío llegan hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-¡Tío Whilhelm! –Expresó con sentimiento la joven, quien se dirigió hacia él para abrazarlo.

El alemán corresponde al gesto, aunque quizás no estaba acostumbrado a una expresión de cariño por parte de la joven en público. Sin embargo el observa de forma extraña al recién llegado, acercándose hacia él.

-Y tú eres… -Expresó el alemán de forma seca.

-Bourne, Jeremy Bourne, profesor Stauffenberg. –Expresó el joven tendiéndole la mano al alemán.

El alemán corresponde al gesto, observando detenidamente al joven como a su "familia".

-Me gustaría conocerlo más señor Bourne, y si no tiene inconveniente me gustaría que nos acompañara; pero por ahora debemos reunirnos la comisión de maestros y determinar sobre lo ocurrido. –Expresó con frialdad Whilhelm alejándose del lugar.

Sin embargo, con una mirada, el alemán le indica al joven Edmundo que deben ser cautelosos con el americano.

**Nuevos integrantes**

Silvia Wojtyla desconocía lo ocurrido en la universidad, se encontraba trabajando en los asuntos de las desapariciones; en esta ocasión, brindaba terapia a un grupo de 30 personas ya que todo indicaba que las apariciones iban en aumento.

Todas las personas que se encontraban ahí comentaban la forma en que habían perdido a sus familiares: levantados de forma violenta por personal del gobierno.

La dama del cabello negro procuraba darles consejos desde la perspectiva de Lólek como a su vez compartía su experiencia al haber sobrevivido en la Segunda Guerra. Las personas salían fortalecidas.

Después de haber terminado la sesión del día, Silvia ordena algunos documentos, sin embargo, por instantes la dama perdiera contacto con la realidad. Su mente viajaba hacia un lugar que para los humanos sería muy extraño.

"¿Por qué Sentinel me dio a entender que las chispeante que llevas no me pertenecen?"

Esa voz resonaba por su mente. Los recuerdos continuaban, las lágrimas empiezan a correr de forma silenciosa.

"Quizás ahora no comprendas lo que voy hacer, me duele que hayas desconfiado de mí; a sabiendas de que te has convertido en mi mundo."

Esa última frase la dama había pronunciado antes de alejarse de su hogar.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermana? –Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Silvia voltea de forma inmediata enjugándose las lágrimas.

-¡Lólek, has vuelto! –Expresó con una sonrisa la dama, abrazando al hombre.

-Afortunadamente, mis compromisos en Roma terminaron antes de lo planeado; pero ésta vez no vengo sólo. –Habló el Cardenal en un tono amigable.

-Conociéndote hermano, me imagino que quizás algunos obispos y presbíteros quieren ayudarte.

-En esta ocasión te equivocas; un grupo laicos de otros países nos apoyaran. Los acabo de dejar en la curia con el cardenal Wyszynski. Bien podrías avisarle a Whilhelm y los muchachos que lleguen allá.

-Pierde cuidado Lólek.

-No vayas a faltar Silvia. –Habló el polaco con gentileza abandonando el lugar.

Silvia acompaña a su hermano a la salida y observando que no hubiera alguien extraño, ella ejerce presión en su derecho, al parecer activaba su comunicador y en cibertroniano se comunicaba con Whilhelm, como a su vez ella se entera de los problemas que hubo en la universidad.

Los dos adultos deciden encontrarse en la curia, tomando las precauciones necesarias.

El tiempo pasó de forma rápida, la tarde empezaba a caer; Silvia esperaba afuera de la curia con cierta impaciencia; pero su tranquilidad volvió de forma rápida al ver a su familia llegar, como a su vez le extrañó que un joven los haya acompañado.

-Espero que no te moleste en que haya traído a un invitado a cenar. –Expresó el alemán en tono juguetón.

-Claro que no, siempre hay lugar para uno más. –Expresó Silvia.

El recién llegado escuchó con atención el timbre de voz de la dama.

-Perdona, por no presentarme; Mi nombre es Silvia Wojtyla, quiero imaginar que ya conoces a mis hijos.

-Es todo un placer conocerla, señora Wojtyla. –Expresó el joven con gentileza.

Silvia nota algo familiar en la voz del recién llegado.

-¿Será que vamos a entrar o nos quedaremos afuera congelándonos de frío?- Expresó Emilia con impaciencia.

-Edmund, podrías entrar con tu hermana y con nuestro invitado por favor. –Expresó la dama con gentileza.

Edmund obedecía la orden, Emilia y Jeremy entraban en el interior; mientras tanto los adultos observaban que no hubiera alguien sospechoso.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Whilhelm. –Expresó con preocupación Silvia.

-También yo, el joven que acaba de entrar tiene algo que un humano no posee en su estructura: energon.

-Creo que el enemigo aprendió a controlar sus niveles de energon.

-Eso no es lo peor; después del incidente revisé los archivos de la universidad, y detecté que hicieron un desastre pero observé que faltaban tres expedientes: el de los chicos y el mío.

-Técnicamente…

-Nuestro enemigo nos encontró.

-Whilhelm, no olvido la alianza que hice contigo, pero si algo llega a pasarme, prométeme que cuidaras de Edmud y Emilia. Prepárate para una acción evasiva por si hay que sacar a Lólek y a los chicos de aquí.

-Será mejor que entremos, no hagamos esperar a Lólek.

El alemán y la polaca se dirigen para entrar. Los dos perciben que la actividad se desarrollaba en la sala de la curia, al parecer un grupo de personas estaban reunidas con Lólek, como a su vez los tres jóvenes se encontraban en ese grupo.

-Siento el aumento del energon. –Expresó el alemán en su idioma.

-Disimula Whilhelm. –Respondió con gentileza la dama.

La pareja ingresa a la sala y observa a un grupo mixto; habían cuatro adultos acompañando a Lólek, dos de ellos eran americanos, uno era británico y el otro era alemán.

-Caballeros, conozcan al resto de la familia Wojtyla; ellos son Silvia Wojtyla y Whilhelm Friedrich von Stauffenberg. –Habló Lólek en tono amigable.

-Por favor no exageres Lólek – Dijo Whilhelm con cierta timidez.

-¿Lólek? ¿Acaso no se llama Karol? – Expresó el británico con cierta extrañeza.

-Lólek es el diminutivo de Karol. –Expresó el cardenal dirigiéndose al británico; ahora voy a pedirles que se presenten.

-Whilhelm Ratzinger.

-Brandon Hellsing Dent

-Jeremy Bourne.

-Maxwell Pruett.

-Owen Pruett.

-Ellos serán parte del equipo de trabajo. –Finalizó Lólek de forma amigable. –Ya podrán platicar durante la cena.

Lólek observaba que los recién llegados tenían un cierto parecido con su familia.

Todos al parecer habían sido impactados ante las presentaciones.

Silvia percibe que su compañero (Whilhelm) estaba un poco inquieto.

"Tengo tantas ganas de jalar el gatillo" Pensaba Whilhelm para sus adentros.


	5. Ángeles de Metal

_**Capítulo 5: Ángeles de Metal**_

Los "extranjeros" que se incorporaban al nuevo equipo de trabajo observaban con ciertos detalles sobre los que serían sus "compañeros".

Emilia junto con su hermano Edmund observan que Silvia y Whilhelm están un poco incómodos, como a su vez; las miradas de los recién llegados apuntan hacia ellos.

"Quisiera que se largaran de mi vista maldita escoria" –Pensaba el alemán Stauffenberg.

Maxwell Pruett por alguna razón quedaba observando al alemán ya que estaba un poco incómodo.

-Silvia, ¿ocurre algo malo?- Expresó Lólek rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Me gustaría decirte que no, pero… -Hablaba Silvia Wojtyla

Los recién llegados prestaban atención a las palabras de la dama. Uno de ellos lo observaba con el mayor detalle.

-Lo que mi madre quiere decir es que los hombres de Kordek irrumpieron en la universidad. –Expresó la joven Emilia.

El rostro de Lólek reflejó una tristeza, ya que conocía quiénes trabajaban ahí.

-Emilia, debiste ser más delicada al decírselo. –Expresó Edmund con cierta prudencia.

-No Edmund; tarde o temprano tendría que enterarme. –Expresó un Lólek más tranquilo, dirigiéndose hacia los recién llegados. –Como pueden observar Polonia sigue sufriendo; no se dejen llevar por lo que el gobierno diga ante la prensa internacional. Esto sucede desde la ocupación de los nazis. Sin embargo estoy aquí porque realmente comparto el dolor de mi gente. Ustedes decidirán si realmente quieren quedarse.

"Entonces aún pueden arrepentirse" –Al parecer Silvia y Whilhelm pensaban lo mismo.

-No, cardenal Wojtyla. –Habló Owen Pruett- Hemos venido desde lejos para ayudarlo, y si ustedes han servido sin protestar ante condiciones adversas durante la mayor parte de su vida; nosotros nos adaptaremos. Mis compañeros y yo estamos en la mejor disposición.

Los Wojtyla al igual que Stauffenberg observaban con atención las palabras del recién llegado, sin embargo en Silvia, encontraba cierta familiaridad con Owen Pruett.

-Silvia, ¿podrían ir junto con Whilhelm y tus hijos al comedor? Recuerda que las religiosas que apoyan en la cocina ya están algo mayores y siempre requieren de su ayuda. –Habló Lólek con gentileza.

Para el alemán escuchar las palabras de Lólek resultaban bocanada de aire puro. Silvia duda en dejar sólo a Lólek con los extraños.

-Si mi madre y mi tío no se oponen deseo quedarme. –Expresó Edmund con gentileza.

Silvia observa con cierta preocupación a su hijo, pero Lólek le devuelve una mirada de tranquilidad. La dama junto con el alemán y Emilia abandonaban el lugar.

Sin que hubiese alguna persona, los tres deciden establecer una conversación mientras se dirigían al comedor.

-En estos momentos me gustaría tener a mi división en éste lugar. –Expresó Whilhelm con cierto enojo.

-Whilhelm, ellos son cinco; nosotros somos dos. –Expresó Silvia.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Edmund y yo no contamos?! – Criticó Emilia.

-Emilia, es cierto que Whilhelm y yo los hemos entrenado desde que eran pequeños pero no me gustaría que se involucraran en una batalla que no les corresponde. –Expresó Silvia.

-Hay cosas que se ven en la guerra que pueden llegar a traumarte de por vida. –Agregó el alemán.-Edmund es prudente al igual que su padre.

-Whilhelm, hablando de ello, –Expresó Silvia - Si éstos fueran decepticons, ¿no crees que ya hubieran armado un gran alboroto en éste lugar?

El alemán queda pensando por unos instantes.

-En parte mamá tiene razón; ya que según sus historias sobre la segunda guerra los decepticons que intervinieron no les importó si mataban a mecanismos y a humanos por igual. –Expresó Emilia.

-Puede que tengan razón, pero si analizamos el panorama internacional, a Polonia no le conviene realizar un atentado con explosivos a éste lugar. Lólek está tomando fuerza y el pueblo está con él. Siento que el enemigo no cometerá alguna estupidez en ese aspecto. –Dijo el alemán.

-¿Y lo que sucedió hoy? –Expresó Emilia con preocupación.

-Por el tipo de trabajo, me temo que Lockdown y Sentinel tienen que ver en todo esto. –Expresó el alemán con odio.

-No quisiera interrumpir pero si no cumplimos con lo que Lólek nos dijo tanto él como los "extranjeros" van a empezar a sospechar. –Dijo Silvia.

Los tres deciden cumplir la orden de Lólek.

**Los blancos de Nureyev**

Mientras eso ocurría en la curia, en otra parte de Polonia, en los edificios del gobierno; Nureyev junto con Kourchenko se encontraban el interior de la oficina de Julian Kordek. Al parecer el titular no estaría con ellos, ya que tendría que arreglar "asuntos personales". Sin embargo los dos militares rusos tenían en su poder los expedientes de Whilhelm, Emilia y Edmund.

-Mira nada más, qué fichita resultó ser Stauffenberg. –Expresó Nureyev en tono satisfactorio. –Ahora es profesor de Historia.

-Si no fuera por nuestros contactos que tenemos en Alemania y América yo si te creería esa historia. –Dijo Kourchenko con una sonrisa maligna.

-Quiero imaginar que mandaste a llamar a todos para concentrarse en Polonia.

-Asi es Sergei; en su momento no pudimos matarlo; ahora él está sólo; estos dos "muchachitos" no representan amenaza alguna.

-Si fuera tú no me confiara; ellos también deben morir; la simiente de los autobots y decepticons deben desaparecer. Esa estúpida resultó más astuta de lo que creí. –Expresó Nureyev con cierto odio.

-Veo que sigues en tu afán de seguir causándole molestias a…

-Si estamos aquí es porque el anciano empieza a desconfiar; aunque en realidad me temo que él no es tan tonto como lo imaginaba. Por otra parte, ya me di el lujo de verlo sufrir a Prime; es tan ingenuo.

-Tranquilízate Sergei; debemos actuar con discreción. Aunque lo que hizo Kordek puede resultar intimidante, pero para nosotros fue algo estúpido.

-Recuerda que los humanos no son como nosotros; debemos acabarlos.

Repentinamente se escucha el golpear de una puerta, al parecer un soldado de menor rango ingresa a la oficina.

-Camarada Nureyev, traigo información para el camarada Kordek. –Expresó el soldado con un ademán marcial.

-Puedes dejarlo soldado y retírate. –Expresó Nureyev.

El soldado conocía que los dos sujetos tenían un mayor rango que Kordek, por tal razón no duda en dejar un sobre. Como buen militar decide retirarse.

Nureyev decide entregarle el sobre a Kourchenko y con suma discreción logra abrirlo.

-¿Alguna tontería para Kordek? –Expresó Nureyev con ironía.

-Puede que sí o puede que no. –Expresó Kourchenko en un tono distinto, mientras entregaba el papel a Sergei.

-Creo que Wojtyla tiene seguidores que hasta del extranjero han venido a seguirlo a éste infierno. –Expresó Sergei con sorna, riendo maliciosamente.

**Las cosas cambian**

Mientras tanto en la curia, las cosas volvían a estar en paz; aunque la cena resultó algo incómodo, Lólek logró superar la situación: Ya que con su carisma logró que su familia como los extranjeros lograran dialogar sin tanta presión; aunque en ocasiones había conversaciones en que se subían de tono, principalmente entre los dos alemanes; ya que ambos en ese idioma intercambiaban experiencias y uno que otro insulto.

Sin embargo, por medidas de contingencia, el Estado Polaco había ordenado un toque de queda. Todos tendrían que quedarse en el edificio de la curia. Para Silvia y su familia resultaría algo incómodo convivir con otros de su especie. Pero al parecer estaban mejor organizados ellos que los recién llegados.

Lólek les asignó una habitación de las más amplias para que los extranjeros descansaran; mientras que los jóvenes Wojtyla se quedarían en una habitación más pequeña, al lado de ellos. Whilhelm y Silvia técnicamente habían decidido dormir en la sala.

Los dos sabían que por la noche no descansaban, ya que ambos se encargaban del patrullaje nocturno, aunque en esta ocasión tuvieron que suspenderlo debido al "imprevisto". Sin embargo eso no les impidió en colocarse en la parte alta del tejado. Eran dos centinelas, o más bien; ángeles guardianes del lugar.

-Whilhelm, creo que Wojtyla trama algo. –Expresó Silvia.

-¿Lo dices porque nos mandó a retirarnos?

-Durante el tiempo en que he estado, Lólek no ha pedido que nos saliéramos, eso sólo lo hace cuando está con el cardenal primado como con los religiosos de Roma; pero ellos no tienen cargo alguno.

-Veo que intentas ser un buen guardián después de todo.

-Simplemente, cumplo con mi deber; pero me temo que algo oculta. Debemos mantener perfil bajo aunque nos cueste.

-Ahora tendremos que cuidarnos de los recién llegados, pero; algo en mi interior me dice que a los dos hermanos Pruett ya los he visto antes.

-Lo sé, pero debemos estar alertas. –Silvia se interrumpe. – Panzer, panzer, panzer… -Expresaba con cierto ánimo, causándole gracia al alemán.

Los dos se dedicaron a vigilar al edificio, viendo juntos la salida del sol.


	6. Las piezas se acomodan

_**Capítulo 6: Las piezas se acomodan**_

Mientras que Silvia y Whilhelm se dedicaban a vigilar el lugar, por otra parte; los extranjeros se disponían a "descansar". Aunque antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Owen Pruett da indicación de que Jeremy Bourne coloque una malla protectora en la rendija de la puerta, como a su vez Brandon y Whilhelm Ratzinger observan a detalle la habitación buscando que no haya micrófonos o algún artículo sospechoso que indicara espionaje.

Los dos Pruett a puerta cerrada sacaban sus "herramientas" de trabajo como a su vez, los presentes activaban en la parte de los antebrazos parte de su estructura robótica.

-Todo despejado. – Indicaron Brandon y Ratzinger.

-Entonces procedamos. –Indicó Owen Pruett mientras encendía un proyector.

-¿Fue buena idea en que el anciano nos haya hecho pasar como "hermanos"? –Expresó Maxwell con cierta duda.

-Fuera de broma, los dos no se ven tan mal. –Expresó Jeremy con toda serenidad.

Las risas no se hicieron escuchar, aunque al parecer, los dos Pruett se pusieron un poco tímidos.

-Compañeros, recordemos a qué venimos. –Expresó Owen.

Se empezaban a proyectar varios archivos que estaban escritos en cibertronianos, como a su vez había una imagen de Lólek en el cuál se explicaba a detalle su biografía.

-Karol Wojtyla – Empezó a leer Ratzinger – nacido el 18 de mayo de 1920 en Wadowice Polonia; Su padre fue un militar del ejército astro-húngaro y su madre de origen lituano. Sobreviviente a la ocupación nazi y actualmente al comunismo. –El alemán se interrumpe - ¿Quieren que lea sus antecedentes y hobbies?

-Creo que por el tiempo podemos saltar esa parte. –Expresó Maxwell, recibiendo la aprobación de todos.

-Por los antecedentes que se ven, en su juventud (y hasta la fecha) conserva el espíritu deportivo y se puede observar que su vocación lo ha llevado a ocupar el puesto que actualmente desempeña, es especialista en el trabajo con jóvenes. –Continúo el alemán.

-Con respecto a la familia del cardenal Wojtyla se indica que es huérfano, pero hoy nos dimos cuenta que tiene una "hermana", un "pariente" de origen alemán y dos sobrinos. –Expresó Brandon.

-Ese es el detalle que quiero aclarar caballeros. –Expresó Ratzinger – Antes de que se ordenara sacerdote en el año de 1946, apoyaba en lo que estaba en sus posibilidades a la comunidad judía, sin embargo a finales de la Segunda Guerra ayudó a ocultar a un soldado alemán y a una mujer civil de origen polaca quien había estado "presa" por defender el nacionalismo polaco. Lo que no sabía en ese momento Karol es que la mujer tenía dos meses de embarazo.

Todos quedaron consternados al escuchar ese antecedente, principalmente Owen, ya que tenía una mirada perdida y triste. Maxwell observa que ambos comparten el mismo dolor.

-Para haber estado en condiciones adversas, la sobreviviente logra dar a luz a dos "gemelos", y en agradecimiento a la acción que brindó Lólek; decide nombrarlos con el nombre de la madre y hermano del cardenal fallecido. –Finaliza Ratzinger.

-Hay algo más Ratzinger-Intervino Bourne – Como la mujer no contaba con documentos de identidad, el cardenal decide otorgarle su apellido, y es así como se forma un nuevo vínculo familiar.

-¡Por Primus, será más complejo de lo que pensaba! –Exclamó Maxwell.

Un silencio se hizo.

-Entonces, no queda más remedio que "armar el rompecabezas". –Dijo Owen con cierto sentimiento.

Todos los presentes observaron a Owen.

-Recordar momentos dolorosos llevarán a abrir heridas, tanto tú y Maxwell no las han podido superar. -Intervino Ratzinger.

-Owen tiene razón: si no lo hacemos, los dos quedaremos como cobardes al no asumir las consecuencias; no podemos escapar de nuestro pasado. –Dijo Maxwell.

-Si ustedes insisten –Dijo Ratzinger-Maxwell tu primero.

De la muñeca de Maxwell proyectaba imágenes de un mech decepticon de ópticos naranjas.

-Su nombre es Shadowblaster y es mi creación. –Indicó Maxwell.

Al parecer una larga jornada nocturna les esperaba a los recién llegados.

**Los "guardianes" tienen guardias**

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes Wojtyla se despiertan de madrugada, ambos se preparaban para ir a clases junto Stauffenberg, sin embargo, el alemán les dejó una nota en el cuál indicaba que los vería en la estación de trenes.

Emilia y Edmund saben de antemano que por ahora no pueden demostrar sus habilidades para no levantar sospechas ante los extranjeros. Los dos corren rápido a la estación de trenes; en una banca les esperaba sentado el alemán quien portaba traje, sombrero y gabardina en color gris.

El alemán sonríe de forma animada, los tres se disponen a abordar el tren quien empezaba a desplazarse por los rieles.

Ellos se acomodaban a tomar asiento, cuando observaron que en el mismo lugar llegaban un poco exhaustos Maxwell Pruett, Jeremy Bourne y Brandon Hellsing Dent.

-Por poco no los alcanzamos. –Expresó Jeremy quien observaba a la joven Wojtyla.

-Está bien que mi amigo sea el nuevo de la universidad, pero no por ello significa que le tengan que hacer bullying –Dijo Hellsing en tono de broma.

Los dos jóvenes observan a Stauffenberg.

-Comprendo en que el joven Bourne esté aquí, pero ¿ustedes? – Expresó el alemán sin poder disimular su molestia.

Sin embargo en respuesta, Maxwell Pruett empieza a tocar la de forma discreta la ventana emitiendo un patrón de sonidos conocidos para los que estaban ahí: código morse.

Tanto los jóvenes como el alemán cambian el semblante.

-Wojtyla nos envió a protegerlos. –Respondió Maxwell con sencillez.

Mientras tanto en la curia, Silvia se encontraba junto con Lólek desayunando algo ligero.

-No sé si fue mi impresión o si la vista está fallándome, pero sentí que logré dormir con cierta tranquilidad. –Expresó Lólek.

-¿A qué viene el comentario? –Expresó la polaca.

-Lo que puedo decirte ahora hermana, es que en lo que se refiere a la seguridad de los chicos, al igual que la de Whilhelm y la tuya tendrán quien los apoye.

-Pero Lólek…

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Silvia: no sé cómo le haces pero tienes tiempo para apoyarme, cuidar de Whilhelm, Edmund y Emilia… en ocasiones me da la impresión que te descuidas en el aspecto de no darte tiempo para ti.

-Todavía tengo fuerzas para ayudarte…

-Silvia –Cambió el semblante de Lólek, mientras sacaba una especie de carta –Esto estaba dirigido a ti.

Ella recibe la carta y empieza a sacar el papel.

En ese momento ingresan al comedor Ratzinger y Owen Pruett.

La dama lee en voz alta.

-Dile a tu hermano que no se meta en donde no le incumba; si no haces lo que te pido, tu familia pagará las consecuencias. S.N. –Habló la dama con cierto temor.

-Afortunadamente, éste sobre no llegó en manos del cardenal primado. Sin embargo durante mi estancia en Roma, los cinco extranjeros optaron en ayudarme y ahora me corresponde protegerlos. –Expresó Lólek con una voz que podía infundir fortaleza.

Silvia observa que Ratzinger y Pruett tienen una sonrisa que inspira confianza.

La escena se interrumpe cuando una religiosa avisa que una mujer con un niño pequeño desean ver al cardenal Wojtyla, haciendo que éste último se retire.

Silvia está con los dos extranjeros.

-Ha sido un trabajo difícil el que has llevado Silvia. –Expresó Ratzinger tratando de romper el hielo.

La dama tiene una expresión como si tratará de recordar algo.

-Difícil pero no imposible. –Respondió secamente Wojtyla.

-Silvia –Expresó Pruett tomando la mano de la dama – no estás sola ahora. –Expresó con la mayor gentileza.

-Nunca lo he estado. –Volvió a expresar la mujer en tono duro, retirando de forma brusca su mano. -¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme? –Dijo la polaca con ironía, mientras abandonaba el comedor.

Owen dirige su mirada hacia la dama.

-No la culpo por tener ese dolor del cual yo fui el causante. –Dijo con tristeza Owen.

-Las cosas caen bajo su propio peso. Dale tiempo. –Expresó Ratzinger tratando de animar a su amigo.


	7. Declaraciones de guerra

**Gracias a los diferentes Oc's de las principales lectoras de ésta historia, como a su vez el haber agregado éste fic a una comunidad (cosa inesperada); les dejo un capítulo especial, esperando que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 7: Declaraciones de guerra, decisiones de vida**_

Lólek se dirigía hacia uno de los pasillos de los edificios de la curia, y observó que una mujer de cabello rojizo lo esperaba en compañía de un niño que tenía tres años. El cardenal al ver a la mujer se da cuenta que su asunto tiene que ver con la incursión del personal de Kordek a la universidad.

El cardenal saluda con respeto a la dama como a su vez abraza con mucho afecto al niño.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate? –Expresó con voz tierna Lólek dirigiéndose hacia el niño.

El niño asentía con una sonrisa.

-Por qué no acompañas a una de las hermanas religiosas, ellas quieren mostrarte la cocina y donde guardan las barras de chocolate. –Expresó con una sonrisa.

El pequeño iba de buen agrado con una religiosa que portaba un hábito oscuro mientras se quedaba con la dama a solas.

-Cómo va creciendo el pequeño Stephano. –Expresó Lólek con cierta nostalgia.

Silvia está a punto de llegar en donde se encuentra Lólek, pero observa de forma discreta a quien pide la ayuda del cardenal; la mujer pelirroja rompe en llanto. Wojtyla reconoce la preocupación de ella, por esa razón se aleja. Sin embargo, escucha los pasos de Ratzinger y Pruett. La polaca de cabello negro procura hacer una especie de "tregua".

Los dos extranjeros escuchan el llanto de la mujer y parte de la conversación que sostiene el cardenal. Silvia se sienta en una de las bancas en aspecto abatido. Ellos deciden hacerle compañía.

-Quiero imaginar que la conoces. –Habló delicadamente Ratzinger, esperando no alterar más a la polaca.

-Su nombre es María Pomorska, es contemporánea de clases de Emilia y Edmund. –Expresó con tristeza.

-Se nota angustiada, destrozada. –Expresó de forma tímida y dolorosa Owen.

Silvia observa de reojo a quienes la acompañan y percibe el dolor de Pruett.

-Todo indica que Kordek está cobrando su "venganza". Su esposo es Adam Zielinski. –Respondió la dama con una mirada perdida.

-¿Zielinski? ¿No es uno de los profesores desaparecidos? –Expresó Owen con preocupación.

-Por lo visto Jeremy hace bien su trabajo. –Silvia emitió un respiro profundo, continuando con su relato. –Antes de que el profesor Zielinski fuera profesor, él era un espía que trabajaba para Kordek; era joven y brillante quien formó parte del grupo de Lólek junto con María. Él confesó que no deseaba continuar espiando a "alguien" que superaba la ideología comunista. Espiaba las confesiones que Lólek realizaba, sin embargo cuando Adam confesó su verdadera identidad; tanto Lólek y María lo perdonaron. Los humanos son complejos y quizás por ello los admiro.

-¿Qué es lo prudente que hagamos? Ya que conoces perfectamente al cardenal. –Expresó Ratzinger.

Silvia se extraña de la actitud de los dos hombres, al parecer tenía la mente más tranquila.

-Quédense cerca de Lólek; no tomaré decisiones si mi familia no está presente. –Respondió la polaca. –Intuyo que Lólek no va a quedarse callado.

Los golpes de una puerta se escucharon, Silvia se acerca para ver de quien se trataba, observa que son Stauffenberg, sus hijos y los tres extranjeros.

**La confesión de Emilia Wojtyla**

Maxwell Pruett explicaba a detalle del por qué el alemán y los dos jóvenes habían regresado.

-Mientras viajábamos en tren, notamos que la máquina empezaba a disminuir su velocidad; todo indicaba que se trataba de una "inspección de rutina". –Expresó Maxwell.

-Sin embargo, no estaba convencido de esa tarea, lo cual hizo que nos moviéramos a los vagones de carga. Se trataba de un comando ruso y por lo que les entendí; nos estaban esperando. –Habló Stauffenberg con cierta frustración.

-Eso no es lo peor. –Expresó Brandon.

-También observamos algunos tanques (o Panzers) rusos que estaban ingresando a territorio polaco, como parte del ejército ruso. –Expresó Jeremy Bourne.

-¿Lograron distinguir a alguien de los rusos? –Expresó Silvia.

-Un tal Pável Kourchenko. –Habló despectivamente Stauffenberg. –Quien para mi desgracia no tengo referencias de ese maldito.

-Es por ello que el señor Maxwell nos sacó de ahí. –Expresó Emilia.

Silvia conocía la situación a la que se enfrentaban como a su vez comprendía la frustración de su compañero alemán. Sabía que él no le gustaba huir como un cobarde y que hubiera causado un alboroto en el tren.

-Creo por la seguridad de Emilia, Edmund y Whilhelm deben quedarse en la curia. –Expresó Silvia.

Stauffenberg no estaba de acuerdo al igual que Emilia.

-Mi madre tiene razón. –Intervino Edmund. –Nos guste o no debemos quedarnos aquí por ahora. Cuando estábamos los cuatro podíamos movernos a cualquier parte de Polonia sin ningún problema, pero ahora los cuatro somos blanco.

-¡Edmund, te estás comportando como tú padre! –Expresó con ira la joven Emilia.

-Emilia, por favor no empieces. –Expresó Silvia para calmar la situación.

-Lo siento si esto te ofende mamá, y lo vuelvo a repetir delante de ellos. –Decía la joven tomando fuertemente el brazo del alemán. – ¡Mi padre es Whilhelm Friedrich von Stauffenberg! Espero que mi "padre" verdadero se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

La joven Emilia se aleja del lugar toda frustrada. Silvia intenta contener la calma, sin embargo, el joven Edmund se acerca a su madre abrazándola.

-Mamá, por favor; perdónala; ella sigue dolida. –Expresó Edmund con la mayor sencillez.

-Caballeros, me disculpo por la actitud de mi hija. –Expresó con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba a la polaca de cabello negro. –Edmund, Whilhelm quédense aquí. Necesito traer algunas cosas.

-Si me lo permites Brandon y yo queremos acompañarte. –Expresó Maxwell Pruett.

-Trataré de hablar con Emilia. –Expresó Owen Pruett.

Mientras que todos se alejaban Whilhelm Stauffenberg se sentaba en una de las bancas, junto con Bourne, Ratzinger y Edmund Wojtyla.

-Eres un gran guerrero Stauffenberg. –Expresó Ratzinger con respeto.

-Con todo respeto Ratzinger, no quieras adularme.-Respondió duramente el alemán.

-Sé que no hablas de tus sentimientos pero; te haría bien en liberar tu dolor. –Dijo con sencillez Bourne.

-Tío Whilhelm, lo que tú digas se quedará entre los cuatro; esto no lo sabrá Lólek. –Expresó Edmund.

Mientras eso ocurría, Emilia Wojtyla se subía a la azotea del edificio, ella lloraba en silencio y en sus manos tenía una hoja vieja. Owen decide llegar hasta la joven quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Emilia –habló tímidamente Pruett - ¿hay algo que quieras decir? Puedo escucharte.

La joven escucha a aquel hombre, como a su vez sin verlo le entrega la hoja de papel a Owen quien ve el contenido, las lágrimas del hombre empiezan a correr.

-Cuando mi hermano Edmund era pequeño, me regaló este dibujo: Es el dibujo de "mi hogar". El le llamaba "Cybertron".

-¿Puedo saber por qué odias a tu padre biológico? –Expresó con un tono doloroso Owen.

Emilia voltea a verlo y al parecer le había conmovido su historia.

-He platicado de esto con Lólek, con mi madre e incluso con mi Tío Whilhelm; los tres llegan a la conclusión de que lo perdone pero, es difícil.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Un bebé cuando está en el vientre de su madre se da cuenta si lo aman o no, yo percibí que mi padre dudó de mi madre. Desde que estamos aquí, no hay una noche en que mi madre venga a este lugar a llorar en silencio. Ella sé que aún ama a mi padre al igual que Edmund; pero yo me propuse en que si alguna vez vuelvo a encontrar a mi "padre" le haría pagar cada una de las lágrimas que mi madre ha derramado.

Owen de forma instintiva abraza a la joven Emilia, rompiendo en llanto. Emilia está conternada.

-No fue mi intención hacerle sentir mal señor. –Dijo apenada.

-Créeme que quizás tu padre haya pagado caro esa duda.

-No comprendo… -Dijo titubeante Emilia.

Repentinamente un disparo se escuchó, Owen abrazaba fuertemente a Emilia, y en un movimiento defensivo sacó su arma.

-¡Señor Pruett! –gritó asustada Emilia.

-No te preocupes, ve con tu padre. –Dijo trabajosamente el hombre quien perdía el conocimiento, desplomándose ante sus ojos.

-¡Auxilio! –Gritó la joven desesperada.


	8. Angustia

_**Capítulo 8: Angustia**_

Por otra parte, durante el transcurso de la curia al departamento de los Wojtyla, Silvia llevaba una mirada perdida, algo en su interior no le inspiraba confianza. Brandon junto con Maxwell no se separaban de ella.

-Escúchenme con atención caballeros –Indicaba Silvia- Sé que Lólek indicó que protegieran a la familia, pero les aclaro algo: nosotros nos hemos cuidado solos. No hay necesidad de hacer tanto drama.

-Haz dedicado tu vida en una misión que no te correspondía llevar. –Expresó Brandon.

-Como a su vez, has cuidado de alguien que no es tu sangre. –Mencionó Maxwell con sentimiento.

Silvia reacciona ya que esa voz la conoce perfectamente.

-Quiero imaginar que en la primera oportunidad ¿acabarás conmigo? –Expresó la dama con contundencia.

-Las cosas han cambiado; todos fuimos usados. –Dijo Maxwell.

-Quizás no debemos discutir esto en plena calle, lo mejor será llegar al departamento; ¿no lo creen? – Finalizó Brandon.

Las tres personas deciden subir de forma rápida las escaleras, Silvia les lleva la delantera y para su sorpresa, encuentra la puerta abierta, como a su vez había un desastre: Alguien con lujo de violencia había irrumpido al hogar de los Wojtyla.

La polaca decide revisar las cosas a detalle; y observa que en una de las habitaciones hay un estuche vacío; dicho estuche le pertenecía a Stauffenberg.

-Kordek debe estar desesperado para hacer este tipo de cosas. –Mencionó Hellsing.

-Por el modus operandi; esto no fue obra del humano.

Repentinamente, Silvia levanta una nota tirada y empieza a leerla en voz alta:

-"¿En verdad confías en Stauffenberg? Yo que tú me cuidaría, ya que de vez en cuando le entra la locura. S.N". –Leyó el papel mientras lo arrugaba de forma violenta.

Silvia sin pensarlo decide sacar varios objetos como a su vez algunos documentos personales, todo lo introducía en una pequeña maleta de mano.

-Debemos volver a la curia, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. –Habló la polaca en forma angustiada.

Mientras los tres miembros regresaban de forma rápida; Stauffenberg, como Ratzinger, Bourne y Wojtyla suben rápidamente a la azotea. No esperaban encontrarse a Emilia sosteniendo la cabeza de Owen Pruett sobre su regazo.

-¿Quién le hizo esto? –Expresó Edmund.

-No lo sé – Decía la joven Emilia – sólo recuerdo que hablé con él; me dijo que mi "padre" había pagado caro su duda; repentinamente cambió de dirección y me cubrió con su cuerpo…

-¡Owen, despierta! –Indicaba Ratzinger tratando de hacer que volviera en sí.

-¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre y…!- Jeremy no puede terminar la frase.

-¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí! – Indicó Stauffenberg.

-Podemos llevarlo a la habitación en la que descansamos Emilia y yo- Mencionó Edmund.

-Ratzinger, Edmund; llévenselo de aquí. Jeremy y yo limpiaremos éste desastre. Emilia acompáñalos. –Indicó en voz de mando Stauffenberg.

A duras penas Ratzinger y Edmund lograron bajar el cuerpo de Owen, ya que las escaleras de acceso eran demasiado estrechas. Emilia por otra parte experimentaba un "sentimiento" de culpa.

La joven Wojtyla logra adelantarse para ver que Lólek no estuviera presente, afortunadamente había salido y con rapidez logran llevar a Owen hacia la habitación.

Los dos hombres logran colocar a Owen en la cama, y Emilia decide romper la camisa con todas sus fuerzas para que Ratzinger lo atienda; repentinamente Edmund y Emilia quedan en shock cuando observaban el cuerpo del herido.

-¡_De medietate lunae! –_ Expresaron los dos jóvenes en latín.

Ratzinger no comprendió lo que dijeron y sin perder el tiempo, decide transformar su antebrazo y utilizar las herramientas con que cuentan a su alcance.

-¡Consigan algo para primeros auxilios! –Indicó el alemán sobresaltado.

Edmund quien estaba un poco más consciente sale de la habitación, mientras que Emilia no sale de su asombro; sin embargo Stauffenberg logra introducirse a la habitación, comprobando sus sospechas: los extranjeros eran mecanismos, sin embargo observa que Ratzinger intenta extraer la bala que ha dañado seriamente a Owen.

-¡Debes utilizar tu láser para cerrar la herida! –Habló el alemán Stauffenberg.

-Aunque lo haga no sé si se recuperará, ya que perdió una cantidad considerable de Sangre y Energón. –Respondió Ratzinger.

Silvia, Maxwell y Brandon habían llegado a la curia, sin embargo le causó una gran impresión la movilización que se presentaba en una de las habitaciones. Ella observa que su hijo se mueve con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho? –Expresó Maxwell consternado.

-_De medietate lunae –_Expresó entre lágrimas el joven. –Querían matar a Emilia pero _De medietate lunae…_

Silvia sabía lo que eso significaba y sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó a la habitación. Su sorpresa fue ver a Owen Pruett tendido, a su hija Emilia destrozada; a Stauffenberg entre nervioso y fúrico y a Ratzinger con partes de metal.

-¡Ratzinger, no seas idiota! –Expresó con rabia el alemán –No podemos sacar a Owen de aquí; los rusos y Kordek nos atraparían.

-¡Pero tampoco podemos dejarlo aquí, si no se atiende de la forma correcta, se puede morir; carajo! –Expresó alterado Ratzinger.

-¡Podrían callarse los dos de una buena vez! –Expresó duramente Silvia, haciendo callar a ambos hombres.

Sin embargo la joven decide quitarse el suéter que llevaba encima como a su vez de forma rápida logra quitar los botones de los puños de una blusa larga que portaba, recogiendo las mangas.

-Stauffenberg: Resolvamos el problema al estilo del cuarenta y cinco. –Expresó Silvia.

-Ratzinger, quiero imaginar que cuentas con algunas herramientas para una transfusión directa. –Expresó el alemán.

El segundo alemán saca sus herramientas y Stauffenberg arma con rapidez una sonda, y algunas agujas. El alemán decide transformar su dedo medio en una especie de "garra" logrando hacer una pequeña incisión en el brazo de Silvia, como a su vez realiza una segunda incisión en el brazo de Owen.

Silvia permanecía conectada y de forma lenta se observaba pasar el flujo de sangre y energon.

Emilia quien poco a poco va asimilando el asunto se acerca a su madre.

-El me protegió. –Expresó con tristeza la joven- y yo no supe… -Volviendo a romper en llanto.

Silvia con el brazo que tenía libre decide acariciar de forma delicada la cabeza de su hija.

-Cuando dejamos Cybertron, en un cuarto de hospital y tendido dejé a tu padre… y ahora después de tanto tiempo; lo vuelvo a encontrar de la misma manera. –Expresó la dama dolorosamente. –Stauffenberg, sabes perfectamente lo que hemos vivido, tendrás que hablar por mí ante todos; como a su vez no permitan que Lólek sufra daño alguno.

-Silvia, es un proceso peligroso lo que estás haciendo. –Expresó Ratzinger.

-Si hubieras visto lo que Whilhelm y yo en el cuarenta y cinco, te hubieras asustado. –Expresó como quien intentara dar una sonrisa.

**Un intento fallido**

Transcurrían de forma rápida las horas y en una especie de "cónclave" los dos jóvenes Wojtyla, Jeremy, Whilhelm, Ratzinger y Maxwell discutían sobre lo ocurrido.

-En base a lo sucedido no nos queda duda que se trató de un atentado en contra de Emilia. Sin embargo, cuando retiré la bala del brazo de Owen; descubrí que la bala pertenecía a un arma humana: Kar-98-K. –Mencionó Ratzinger.

-Durante el patrullaje de reconocimiento –Intervino Jeremy- todo indica que se trató de un francotirador, y de acuerdo a la trayectoria utilizaron un edificio de las mismas proporciones, como a su vez encontramos esto.

El joven mostraba a los presentes; era el arma descrito por Ratzinger.

-¡Esa es mi arma! –Expresó Stauffenberg.

-Cuando estuvimos en el departamento de Silvia, todo era un desastre y habían sustraído algo de tu habitación. Como a su vez un anónimo. Todo indicaba que querían adjudicarte el atentado. –Expresó Maxwell.

-¡Mi padre no nos mataría!–Expresó un poco molesta Emilia, como a su vez estaba preocupada por sus padres.

-Sin embargo, el que haya hecho ésto le hará creer a Kordek que hubo un atentado en contra de Lólek y tendrá elementos suficientes para catear el lugar. – Expresó Stauffenberg.

-Nosotros sabemos que Whilhelm estuvo con nosotros, así que no les será tan fácil adjudicarte algo que no hiciste. –Expresó Maxwell.

-Creo que nos hemos pasado con tanto protocolo; es mejor que nos llamemos por nuestro verdadero nombre. –Expresó Brandon, quien al parecer estaba desesperado.

-No podemos. –Expresó Stauffenberg – Ya que si lo hacemos despertaremos las sospechas de Lólek y eso sería más grave.

-Y hablando de él, noté un semblante de dolor en su rostro, no se quedará callado; y ahora en que prepare su homilía hablará de nuevo. –Expresó Edmund.

-Maxwell, Edmund y yo estaremos presentes cuando Lólek de su homilía. –Expresó Stauffenberg.

-Debemos esperar a que Owen se estabilice, ya que es preciso que tanto tú como Silvia nos expliquen todo. –Expresó Ratzinger.

-¡No les daremos gusto a esos hijos de su Panzer madre de rendirnos! ¡¿No es así Padre?! –Expresó la joven Emilia en alemán, dirigiéndose a Stauffenberg.

-Emilia –Dijo tímidamente- Gracias por verme como a un padre, pero toma lo bueno de mí; y también toma en cuenta lo que tu padre biológico ha hecho.

En esta ocasión Emilia bajó la mirada ya que sabía que lo que decía Stauffenberg era verdad.

**Gracias por el comentario a ésta historia; como a su vez espero que no se enojen con la frase de Emilia.**


	9. 1945

_**Lamento si los he dejado esperando con ésta historia, pero procuro desocuparme y avanzar lo más que pueda. Gracias por comentar (el agradecimiento también va para los Oc´s que han dado su punto de vista). La historia está tomando forma; no desesperen.**_

_**Capítulo 9: 1945**_

Lólek se encontraba en el interior de la iglesia de Cracovia, la gente había asistido a misa; con los hechos ocurridos en la universidad, se temía que la gente no saliera de sus casas debido al miedo; pero resultó todo lo contrario. Muchos feligreses habían llenado el recinto y escuchaban hablar al cardenal.

Stauffenberg, Maxwell y Edmund prestaban atención a las palabras de Lólek; sobre la insistencia en no temer como a su vez recriminaba las acciones del "Estado comunista" en contra de la población polaca.

-Éste hombre es único; tiene poder de convocatoria sin necesidad de recurrir a las armas. –Expresó en voz baja Maxwell.

Sin embargo, en medio de la exhortación, el cardenal no puede continuar porque sus emociones están a punto de hacerle pasar por un mal momento. Sin embargo la feligresía empieza a cantar en polaco un canto de aliento, dirigiendo sus plegarias hacia el ser supremo. Ese gesto de la comunidad hacia el cardenal Wojtyla le devuelve la fortaleza para continuar con la celebración.

-Un buen líder siempre escucha las necesidades de su gente, Lólek merece nuestro respeto. –Mencionó Stauffenberg con ciertos sentimientos, aunque ese comentario se lo dirigía a Maxwell.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo en proteger al humano. Estoy sorprendido al ver tu madurez Whilhelm. –Habló Maxwell con cierto sentimiento.

El alemán se siente un poco tímido ante las palabras del americano.

-Caballeros, la celebración está a punto de terminar; debemos regresar a la curia. –Expresó Edmund en voz baja.

-No lo olviden, debemos proteger a Lólek. –Indicó el alemán.

**Alucinaciones**

Emilia Wojtyla ingresaba a la habitación en donde se encontraba Owen y Silvia; ella entra de forma tímida, ya que sabía que su comportamiento había dejado que desear. Sin embargo observa que su madre ya no tenía conectado los "instrumentos" de la transfusión, se encontraba sentada en una silla cuidando de Owen.

-Debes descansar mamá. –Habló tímidamente Emilia.

Silvia no logra responder ya que en ese instante Owen empezaba a tener una crisis delirante.

-¡Alpha, activa la centuria! ¡Debo ir por mi familia! ¡Arcee, por favor; perdóname! –Expresaba el americano.

-Emilia, pásame un trapo húmedo. –Expresó Silvia en voz de mando.

La joven cumplía con la petición, entregándole el trapo a su madre quien con sumo cuidado lo colocaba en la frente de Owen.

-¡Estás a salvo, descansa por favor! –Dijo Silvia con la voz entre cortada.

-Mamá, dime por favor ¿qué pasó aquella noche en que dejaste Cybertron? –Preguntó la joven Wojtyla acercándose a su madre.

Silvia observa a su hija con unos ojos que expresaban ternura.

-Cuando se inició el proyecto Centuria, tu padre y yo discutimos; situación que te afectó demasiado por lo que noto; ya que un mech "autobot" le metió ideas a tu padre sobre la chispeante que llevaba no era de él.

-¿Fue Sentinel Prime quien hizo eso? –Expresó la joven con dolor.

-Sentinel era un oficial de alto rango, y tenía una "hermandad" con tu padre; pero su principal defecto era el que tu padre me eligiera como su sparkmate; tenía sucias intenciones ese maldito. –Decía con rabia Silvia Wojtyla.

-¿No le bastó arruinar la vida del Tío Whilhelm?

-En ese entonces desconocía la existencia de Whilhelm Emilia, sin embargo; tu padre quiso enmendar el error ya que fue a buscarme en una asignación que teníamos con Bumblebee y Bulkhead: Recuerdo que él quería hablarme, yo le dije que no era el momento; sin embargo una fuerte explosión causó que colapsará partes de un edificio en el cuál haríamos un cateo de rutina; tu padre me protegió tal como lo hizo hoy contigo; pero el peso derrumbado lo dejó inconsciente.

-Por eso Edmund me decía siempre: Tú sentiste la duda de nuestro padre, Yo sentí su dolor al intentar reparar su error. –Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Luego de que logramos salir, llevamos a tu padre a la bahía médica, sin embargo; tu padre había sido elegido para el Proyecto Centuria; temía que eso pudiera ponerlo en peligro; no estaba en condiciones para aceptar tal misión, por eso tuve que tomar su lugar. Todavía puedo sentir en mis labios el último beso que le di al partir. –Habló Silvia dejando caer algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-En el momento en que el señor Pruett recibió el impacto, me dijo: Ve con tu padre; si no hubiera actuado de forma arrebatada, nada de esto estaría pasando. Ahora él sabe que mi padre es Stauffenberg; deseaba vengarme pero; ahora todo es confuso.

-Esa es una de las cosas por las cuáles admiro y amo a tu padre; él está consciente del amor que le tienes a Whilhelm, y créeme que ese amor jamás te lo arrebatará, por lo visto, procuró enmendar su error, a un precio muy alto.

-Cuando despierte, él va odiarme.

-Nadie odia aquello que ama.

-Mamá; Maxwell y los demás quieren hablar contigo. Me quedaré a cuidarlo, pero me gustaría escuchar lo que ustedes dicen, creo que tengo derecho a saber. –Habló de forma suplicante Emilia.

-Lo haré hija. –Respondió de forma dulce besando la frente de su hija.

Silvia estaba a punto de salir.

-Mamá; creo que tanto Edmund y yo nos consideramos ser creaciones de seres complejos: Somos hijos del Príncipe decepticon, de la "asesina de la media luna" y herederos valientes del gran Optimus Prime. –Dijo Emilia intentando dar una sonrisa alentadora hacia su madre.

Silvia sonríe ante la joven, sentía que en parte su alma estaba tranquila; Emilia había comprendido las palabras que Stauffenberg y Lólek le habían dicho en su momento.

**La historia empieza a tener forma**

Lólek estaba preocupado por la situación de Owen, Silvia y Stauffenberg habían manejado la situación como un atentado hacia la curia. El cardenal polaco observaba que la presión del comunismo aumentaba de forma violenta. Lólek había visitado a Owen y estuvo a su lado orando, como a su vez permitió que Ratzinger estuviera a cargo del parte médico.

Deseaba acompañar a quienes estaban apoyándole, todos comprenden que su función como cardenal involucra participar y tomar decisiones en otros sectores de Polonia. Sin embargo, les facilitó la sala de reuniones para que ellos pudieran platicar y organizarse confiadamente.

Por petición de Silvia, sus hijos estarían a cargo del cuidado de Owen; pero podrían escuchar lo que se decía por medio de un micrófono que conectaba a un monitor instalado en la habitación donde reposaba el herido. Este monitor tenía la apariencia de un radio de la época, por tanto no se despertaría sospecha alguna.

La reunión se realizaba a puerta cerrada; Silvia y Stauffenberg deciden sentarse juntos ante la vista de los presentes.

-Caballeros –Empezó a hablar Silvia- Mis hijos informaron que tienen duda de lo que hemos hecho, espero que se encuentren preparados para escucharnos.

-Lo que vamos a contarles sucedió veinticinco años atrás (hablando en términos humanos) si tienen dudas las aclararemos al final –Expresó el alemán.

**Autor P.O.V.**

Silvia y Stauffenberg centraban su narración en los últimos albores de la Segunda Guerra (1945), recapitulaban los horrores de guerra de Adolfo Hitler como las distintas batallas libradas.

Stauffenberg explicó que él estaba en la Tierra en el año de 1942, manteniendo su identidad protegida por medio de una forma humana, pertenecía a una agrupación de militares, como a su vez tuvo una pequeña participación en la Operación Valkiria en el año de 1944.

Su estancia en la tierra se derivó a que su creador (por instrucciones de Lockdown) deseaba protegerlo de la amenaza autobot. Lockdown había convencido a Megatron de enviar a su creación lejos de Cybertron ante las incursiones militares de Optimus y Sentinel en otros planetas.

Megatron no deseaba alejarse de él, ya que lo consideraba algo arriesgado, sin embargo una incursión violenta de Sentinel Prime hizo que el Líder de los Decepticons optara por una decisión dolorosa. Lockdown trabajaba en un proyecto llamado "Centuria" que consistía en un puente espacial de largo alcance que utilizaba energon y rocas con propiedades especiales capaz de alterar la estructura de un transformer.

Durante ése tiempo, a Stauffenberg se le había enseñado que sus rivales (autobots) habían asesinado a su creador en una incursión que habían realizado. Whilhelm deseaba establecer su sed de venganza y que mejor forma de hacerlo participando en un conflicto bélico de mayores proporciones.

Sin embargo, en el año de 1945, cuando los rusos tomaron Berlín, los enfrentamientos continuaban en otras partes del país alemán.

La guerra aérea continuaba, los bombardeos eran constantes, la maquinaria bélica hacia su aparición y el fuego cruzado era inminente. En medio del conflicto un grupo de diez "humanos" con uniformes de los aliados entraba en acción.

-¡Llegó la hora de pelear, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! –Expresó Sentinel Prime.

-¡No permitiremos que los decepticons arrebaten vidas humanas! –Expresó Hot Road.

El grupo de los diez avanzaban en medio del campo de batalla, Sentinel se quedaba rezagado. La única mujer del grupo observaba algo raro, ya que ella notaba que el comportamiento de su "superior" era muy extraño.

-¡Recuerda Arcee, estás aquí para cubrir el lugar que dejó vacante! –Expresó Sentinel despectivamente.

-¡Quieres callarte chatarra! ¡Estas batallas no se parecen en nada a las de costumbre! –Expresó la mujer en el mismo tono.

-¡Detectamos presencia del enemigo, Señor! –gritó uno de los autobots.

Los autobots "humanos" se disponen a sacar sus armas, en el caso de Arcee, ella decide utilizar sus cuchillas; sin embargo observa que el "enemigo" tiene el mismo uniforme que ellos.

-¡Hot Road, detén el ataque! –gritó Arcee.

-¡Qué rayos está pasando! –Exclamó Hot Road, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con alguien así.

-¿¡Qué está ocurriendo?! ¡Nos dijeron que pelearíamos contra los alemanes! –Expresaba un soldado aliado con acento alemán.

-¡Los autobots provocaron estas muertes! –Expresó un segundo soldado.

-¡¿Qué cosa dices escoria?! – Cuestionó Hot Road - ¡Ustedes los decepticons lo iniciaron!

-¡Sentinel, en dónde estás! –Gritó Arcee fúrica.

-¡Ese mal nacido está aquí! –Replicó el alemán.

De la nada una lluvia de explosivos y ráfagas de ametralladora "iluminaban" el campo de batalla.

-¡Ataquen a Shadowblaster, es un traidor! –Se escuchó una voz en medio de la confusión.

-¡Lockdown, eres un…! –Gritó el alemán.

No puede terminar la frase el alemán como a su vez varias granadas caen al campo de batalla.

-¡¿Por Primus, que diablos está pasando?! –gritó la femme en forma desesperada.

El ruido de los disparos y explosiones eran tales, que no alcanzaba a escuchar a sus compañeros. Una trampa caía en ambos bandos.


	10. Anochecer sangriento

_**Capítulo 10: Anochecer sangriento**_

_(Continuación del capítulo 1945)_

Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban como a su vez las agonías de los diferentes cuerpos en el campo de batalla; Stauffenberg analizaba la situación, ya que tanto sus "rivales" como sus compañeros estaban derribados; unos habían muerto y otros intentaban reagruparse.

Mientras que por el bando de los autobots, de los diez que estaban presentes, Sentinel Prime brillaba por su ausencia, ocho humanos habían caído, mientras que la única mujer del escuadrón sobrevivía ante la metralla.

-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó la mujer con cierta rabia.

Ella no se había percatado que la situación se complicaba más ante la mayoría de los "humanos" decepticons. Se encontraba en el suelo tratando de cubrirse, sin embargo, uno de los decepticons pisa las cuchillas de la femme, haciendo que ésta no pueda levantarse.

-¡Somos la segunda división fantasma, pero puedes decirnos tu peor pesadilla! –Expresó el soldado de acento alemán apuntando hacia la cabeza de la Arcee.

La metralla vuelve a intensificarse, haciendo que el alemán caiga herido.

-"¡¿Eso era un Panzer Tiger VI?! –Habló el alemán herido.

La femme ahora tenía una ventaja y decide utilizarla amenazando a la yugular del soldado.

-Gusto en conocerte "fantasma", ahora saluda a la asesina de la media luna. – Habló en tono amenazante la mujer.

Los compañeros del soldado alemán caían ante la ráfaga de la metralla, como a su vez los impactos del Tiger VI causaba bajas impresionantes. La dama logra colocar un visor especial para detectar si son humanos o mecanismos quienes estaban en la batalla, repentinamente observa a varios panzers transformarse, y se acercan ante dos "humanos".

-¡Acaben con ése traidor; destruyan a Shadowblaster! – Habló uno de los humanos.

-¡No permitan que hayan sobrevivientes de ambos escuadrones! –Habló el segundo de los humanos.

Arcee y el alemán escuchaban con atención, reconociendo las voces.

-¡Lockdown, Sentinel; pagarán por esto escoria! –Decía el alemán todo adolorido.

Sin embargo, la dama le tapa la boca al alemán.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Me eres más útil vivo que muerto! –Expresó la dama.

Arcee se da cuenta que Sentinel y Lockdown se alejan del lugar como a su vez los panzers se despliegan en diferente direcciones; sin embargo; uno de ellos se acerca peligrosamente hacia donde se encuentran.

La dama procura moverse sigilosamente recordando las enseñanzas de su maestro Prowl. Sin que el enemigo lo percibiera logra subirse y con un golpe certero de cuchilla logra herir la maquinaria vital del Panzer.

Shadowblaster observa que la mujer intenta protegerlo tal como puede, sin embargo, la ráfaga aérea hace que la dama busque cubrirse, las balas llegaban a rozarle peligrosamente.

-¡Hey tu asesina! –Gritó el alemán- ¡Ven hacia donde me encuentro si es que quieres salvarte!

Arcee no tenía otra alternativa y decide arrastrarse hacia donde estaba shadowblaster; repentinamente, el alemán logra desplegar sus alas logrando proteger a la dama. Éstas fungirían como escudo para evitar las balas del enemigo.

Tanto la dama como el soldado estaban un poco incómodos debido a que ella tuvo que posicionarse encima de un alemán herido.

Los disparos y explosiones empiezan a cesar y poco a poco la luz del día empieza a iluminar el campo de batalla: ver los distintos cadáveres de los alemanes y aliados era una espectáculo para un ser perverso.

Las alas de Shadowblaster vuelven a replegarse mientras que Arcee se hace a un lado, su instinto le indica que el peligro había cesado, pero tenían que volverse rápido por temor a que Lockdown y Sentinel vinieran con refuerzos.

Arcee decide utilizar la proyección de un mapa para ver su localización.

-¡Diantres, estoy lejos de mi objetivo! –Protestó la mujer –Aunque no sé si a éstas alturas si el humano que debía proteger era cierto o todo fue una farsa.

-¡Debes irte de aquí si quieres llegar a salvo, yo moriré como un príncipe decepticon en el campo de batalla!- Decía el alemán en tono orgulloso.

-Haz perdido energon, sin embargo; los dos tenemos el mismo enemigo; así es que…

-¡Lárgate de mí vista maldita escoria! –Expresó el alemán con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Repentinamente la dama empieza a registrar entre las ropas del alemán por si portaba herramientas de primeros auxilios, sin embargo, observa que entre los cadáveres había un soldado que fungía como médico y dentro de sus pertenencias había agujas y otro tipo de cosas.

-¡Escúchame bien Príncipe Decepticon! –Expresó la dama mientras trataba de armar una especie de herramienta para trasfusión de energon - ¡Estaremos juntos en esto si es que deseamos vivir!

Shadowblaster observa que la mirada de Arcee era de decisión.

-Percibo que hay cosas que ocultas, ¿no es así autobot? –Preguntó el alemán.

-Quizás, pero Primus es grande y lograremos sobrevivir.

Shadowblaster logra transformar uno de sus dedos en una pequeña garra haciendo una incisión en el brazo de Arcee como a su vez introduce una de las agujas, posteriormente Shadowblaster coloca el otro extremo de la sonda.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges? –Intervino el alemán.

-Debo llegar a Polonia.

-No sé qué te haya motivado a venir a éste lugar, pero fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste. Si para un transformer es algo aterrador, ahora tú en ése estado fue un suicidio. –Expresó el alemán preocupado.

-¿Acaso eres médico? – Exclamó con sorpresa Arcee.

-No lo soy; pertenezco a la especie vampiro. Así como detecto la presencia del energon si necesidad de utilizar un visor, también puedo escuchar el latir de la spark de mi enemigo; aunque en este caso, escucho el latir de dos sparks en tu interior.

Arcee empieza a derramar lágrimas en silencio, el alemán no sabe que decir, ya que en verdad que en medio de un paisaje aterrador, la vida se hacía presente.

-Tu sparkmate debe sentirse afortunado. –Expresó con sentimiento.

-Él creía que sólo esperaba uno.

El alemán poco a poco empezaba a recuperar sus fuerzas y decide acompañar a Arcee a Polonia. Por alguna razón los dos empezaron a despojarse del uniforme y conforme avanzaban los dos intercambiaban experiencias como a su vez conocían uno del otro.

Para Arcee le resultó imposible creer que el alemán a quien tenía enfrente era la creación de Megatron, como a su vez, Shadowblaster no daba crédito que estaba ante la "asesina" de su padre.

Sin embargo, al compartir cómo había nacido la "rivalidad" entre ella y su padre hubo cosas que tal vez no habían tomado en cuenta.

-Mencionas que en el período en que murió tu maestro como la novia de Optimus mi padre los atacó ¿no es así?

Arcee asiente con la cabeza.

-¿El mecanismo que te contrató para que asesinarás a Optimus era oscuro? – Indagaba el alemán.

-No entiendo por qué tantas preguntas. –Expresó la mujer.

-En ese periodo mi papá estaba en Kaón debido a que acababa de nacer, como a su vez Sentinel Prime atacó a la comunidad civil decepticon. Mi padre deseaba contratarte para matar a Sentinel y mandó a Lockdown para que negociara contigo.

-¿Entonces el mech oscuro era Lockdown, entonces por qué dijo que se llamaba Megatron?

-Porque el planeaba junto con Sentinel tener el control de ambas facciones, para ello necesitaban "muertos".

-Sentinel tiene accesos a muchos archivos, entre ellos a los personales de Optimus; el facilitó todo a Lockdown para que eliminara a los mecanismos cercanos a Optimus.

-Los dos son expertos en alterar evidencias e incriminar a otros. –El alemán se interrumpe- ¿Qué humano es el que necesitas proteger?

-El nombre código es _De laboris solis_, ya que el ser que busco nació en un eclipse de sol. Podré reconocerlo ya que su energía que emite tiene cualidades como la de la allspark.

-¿Dijiste la allspark? Cuando estuve cerca de Wadowice sentí una energía similar a la allspark.

**De regreso a 1970**

-Con la ayuda de Stauffenberg logramos encontrar al joven seminarista Karol Wojtyla, en ese entonces estudiaba su sacerdocio en secreto durante la ocupación nazi, él nos encontró en malas condiciones y con su ayuda estuvimos por un tiempo en Wadowice. –Continuó Silvia. –En ese entonces mi embarazo era más notorio.

-No niego en que estuve tentado a quitarle la vida a Silvia pero Karol nunca nos desamparó. Como a su vez en el año de 1946, llegó el tiempo en que ella debía dar a luz. Estuve con ella en ese momento y para mí fue como una especie de revelación: Ver nacer a un ser humano es quizás la mayor maravilla que puede existir. –Habló Stauffenberg con dificultad, ya que recordar sus experiencias le causaban un profundo dolor.

-Sin embargo, con la llegada de Emilia y Edmund, Whilhelm y yo hicimos una alianza: El me ayudaría a cumplir con la misión de proteger a Lólek.

-Y ella me entregaría en bandeja de plata a Sentinel y Lockdown. Ya que si descubrían que si Karol estaba vivo, seguramente ellos vendrían a terminar lo que no pudieron hacer.

-Logré enviar mensajes encriptados a distintas partes del universo por medio de las herramientas de Stauffenberg con el fin de que Sentinel y Lockdown volvieran a la Tierra.

-Y como respuesta logramos que Lockdown respondiera al llamado, sin embargo cuando intentaba volver de nuevo a Cybertron destruimos una "centuria" ubicada en Normandía.

-Edmund y Emilia permanecían cerca de Lólek ya que recibían clases junto con él, en teoría podríamos movernos en Polonia sin ningún problema.

-Lockdown está desesperado por regresar a Cybertron.

Silvia Wojtyla como Whilhelm Friedrich von Stauffenberg culminaban su versión de los hechos.

Todos los que escuchaban en la sala y como a su vez los dos jóvenes Wojtyla comprendían por qué dos personas diferentes habían logrado salir adelante, formando una "familia" única en su clase.

Owen Pruett quien estaba en reposo, escuchaba las declaraciones de ambos, sin embargo fingía su inconsciencia para no levantar sospechas ante los dos jóvenes que lo cuidaban como si fuese Primus mismo.


	11. Cumpliendo una promesa

**Se acercan los días oscuros en que no podré continuar la historia (espero su comprensión en actualizar; ya que el trabajo se acaba de complicar) Pero no por ello estaré al pendiente de lo que hagan en la plataforma. Gracias por la paciencia; les dejo un capítulo de éste fic. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: Cumpliendo una promesa<strong>_

En el edificio del gobierno socialista, Sergei Nureyev se encontraba nervioso como a su vez confundido; ya que no esperaba que los "civiles" que acompañaban al cardenal Wojtyla fuera personal militarmente entrenado.

La mirada de Nureyev indicaba frustración. Si quería intimidar al polaco originario de Wadowice no lo lograría tratando de "asesinar" a su familia como a su vez el intentar inculpar a un inocente.

Kordek había regresado y notaba que el militar estaba nervioso.

-¿Ocurrió algo durante mi ausencia? – Habló fríamente Kordek.

-Fallé al intentar asesinar a un miembro de la familia Wojtyla. –Respondió el ruso sin tanto rodeo.

-¿Ahora comprende por qué insistía tanto en que Wojtyla no fuese cardenal? –Expresó un poco fúrico Kordek. – Ahora estará será más difícil de llegar hasta él. Los hombres que acompañan al cardenal no son lo que aparentan.

-¿Sabe un poco más de esos sujetos? –Cuestionó Sergei, ya que no esperaba que un "humano" estuviera mejor informado.

-De antemano te digo, que los cinco extranjeros son militares; tres proceden de América (con ciertas mezclas entre Italo Americano y Americano) uno es británico y el último es alemán. Estos sujetos pertenecen a un equipo "especial" que trabaja en coordinación con la CIA. –Mencionó Kordek.

-Tus influencias son grandes, bien puedes promover que sean expulsados de Polonia.

-Desafortunadamente ellos no han hecho nada malo y al parecer, si a ellos les ocurre algo, los ojos del mundo (principalmente el de los americanos) nos caerán encima. Ya tuvimos suficientes guerras.

Nureyev sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba, debía terminar lo que había empezado hace veinticinco años.

-Habló Kourchenko conmigo, menciona que ya tiene los Panzers listos para la exhibición. –Dijo Kordek.

El ruso pelirrojo reacciona ya que esa "exhibición" tenía un doble propósito.

-Gracias por tu apoyo camarada Kordek, tengo hombres vigilando la curia y en cualquier momento podremos darle un "susto" al cardenal.

Sergei se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Camarada Nureyev; si le dará el susto al cardenal, procure no involucrarme en esto. –Respondió de forma tajante Julian Kordek.

**El retorno de RC**

La reunión empezaba a tornarse pesada, ya que al escuchar a los "sobrevivientes" de la Segunda Guerra como los incidentes en Cybertron dejaba al descubierto las intenciones del enemigo como a su vez "facilitaba" a que las "heridas" pudieran ser "sanadas".

Todos los presentes estaban conscientes que de ahora en adelante desarrollarían una "guerra silenciosa" ante un enemigo en común. Brandon y Ratzinger deciden relevar a Silvia y Stauffenberg del cuidado del cardenal.

Sin embargo, estos últimos sabían que no podían confiarse ante un enemigo que ambos conocían a la perfección.

Silvia decide ingresar en donde se encontraban sus hijos y Owen Pruett (quien seguía fingiendo su inconsciencia). Edmund observa detenidamente a su madre y nota que su mirada indica decisión, como a la vez tristeza.

-Creo que con ésta reunión nos queda aclarada algunas dudas mamá. –Expresó tímidamente Emilia.

-Todos han vivido el dolor de la Operación Centuria muy a su manera. Espero que ésta lucha acabe pronto. –Argumentó Edmund.

-No es fácil asimilar ésta situación y en la forma en que conocía a su tío Whilhelm. –Dijo Silvia. –Ahora ustedes les corresponde continuar con lo que su padre y yo iniciamos.

-¿A quién de los dos mamá te refieres? –Dijo con duda Emilia.

Silvia emite una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a Owen; observa que en el brazo del hombre conserva la media luna y una especie de flashback llega hacia ella: La forma en que le hizo esa marca, como a su vez la lucha y en la entrega total que se dieron ambos en la cabaña en Cybertron.

Sus dos hijos observan que su madre observaba con cierta devoción a Owen Pruett. Ellos se dan cuenta que su madre desea besarlo, pero algo le impide.

-Mamá, te comprendo; dejar un amor así debe causar un dolor muy grande. –Dijo con un toque de melancolía la joven Wojtyla.

-No sé si lo que dices hermana sea producto de tu madurez, o porque en su momento quisiste besar al tío Whilhelm o tal vez porque el joven Bourne desde que te vio no te ha quitado la mirada de encima. –Habló con sinceridad Edmund.

Emilia golpea con el codo la boca del estómago de su hermano. Edmund decide retirar a su hermana de la habitación, ya que intuye que desea estar a solas con Owen.

Silvia observa que sus hijos no están en la habitación. Había pasado mucho tiempo en que quizás ella hubiera querido besar al "hombre" en que había sido su compañero. Ella se dedicaba a acariciar sutilmente la mejilla de Owen.

-Te he perdonado, pero aún me duele tu desconfianza. Sin embargo; ahora te corresponde terminar ésta misión. Si aún hay un lugar en tu memoria, recuérdame bonito y si no es así; maldíceme por el resto de tu existencia.

De las cosas que había logrado sacar del departamento, Silvia decide sacar una pieza de vestir que podría simular que se trataba de un traje especial del estilo ninja, aunque el color era azul, quien a la altura de los hombros portaba en ambos lados la insignia "autobot" como a su vez decide utilizar una gabardina larga en color blanco y una boina.

La dama empieza a desvestirse y cambiar su apariencia, colocándose las prendas antes descritas.

Sin embargo, pareciera que tanto madre e hijos estuviesen sincronizados como a su vez Stauffenberg ingresa a la habitación. El alemán se da cuenta de lo que ella pretende.

-¿Ocurre algo mamá? –Expresó con cierta preocupación Emilia. -¿Piensas salir a éstas horas?

-Edmund, Emilia: prométanme que protegerán a Lólek pase lo que pase, como a su vez de sus dos padres. –Dijo la dama entrecortada.

-Claro que lo prometemos, pero ¿por qué nos hablas así? –Dijo Edmund angustiado.

Silvia dirige una mirada a Stauffenberg, el alemán comprende lo que su compañera desea.

El alemán toma de sorpresa a Edmund golpeándolo en la boca del estómago y ejerciendo presión en uno de los nervios del cuello, haciendo que quede inconsciente. Por otra parte, Silvia no recurrió al golpe en el estómago sino a la presión en el cuello de su hija quedando inconscientes.

Los dos adultos acomodaban los cuerpos; a Emilia la acomodaban a lado de Owen mientras que el alemán acomodaba a Edmund en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación. La polaca y el alemán abandonaban la habitación.

Owen vuelve en sí, pero aún le faltaba las fuerzas para incorporarse.

-¡Silvia, por favor; no lo hagas! – Decía Owen de forma lastimera.

Silvia y Whilhelm deciden movilizarse rápido, aunque Jeremy y Maxwell se dan cuenta de que ambos planean algo; deciden interceptarlos. Sin embargo, Jeremy y Maxwell corren la misma suerte que Emilia y Edmund.

-Lo siento padre, pero ésta es mi batalla. –Habló el alemán en su idioma.

Los dos compañeros deciden subirse de nuevo a la azotea, todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo el alemán detecta algo inusual.

-Silvia, hay mecanismos afuera de la curia; creo que quieren intimidar a Lólek. –Expresó el alemán.

-O más bien puede armarse en grande en éste lugar y no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerlo. –Mencionó la dama.

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo?

-Llegó la hora de que RC cumpla la parte de la alianza. –la dama se interrumpe y en el interior de la gabardina saca un sobre. –Cuando ya no esté, entrégale esta carta a mi hermano Lólek.

Stauffenberg se acerca a Silvia y coloca en el cuello la "placa" que caracteriza a todo militar con sus datos como a su vez las gafas especiales, ella decide ocultarla en el interior del traje la placa, como a su vez empieza a despojarse de la gabardina y la boina para convertirse en una especie de ninja, sólo que ésta vez utilizaba el visor.

-Estaré vigilándote por medio de mi placa ya que emite una señal especial que sólo los de mi especie podemos identificar. –Habló Stauffenberg.

-Ahora empiezo mi voto de silencio, pase lo que pase, cumple con tu parte. Aumentaré mis niveles de energon para que empiecen a seguirme los que están afuera.

Silvia decide abrazar a Whilhelm, el alemán corresponde al gesto de forma respetuosa, ya que durante veinticinco años habían compartido alegrías y tristezas.

-Silvia –Dijo con cierto sentimiento el alemán. –Si existen algunos autobots a quienes puedo perdonar son el equipo de Optimus Prime y a ti, la asesina de la media luna.

La dama asiente con la cabeza y empieza a correr de forma sigilosa por los techos de los edificios polacos. Unas lágrimas cubren se alcanzan a ver que corren de forma silenciosa por las mejillas de RC.

Stauffenberg le empieza a seguir de forma furtiva.

"Lo que aprendí de Prowl y de Lólek me ayudarán a enfrentar lo que me espera".

Fueron los pensamientos de RC mientras activaba sus niveles de energon. Sus enemigos se encontraban como lobos tras su presa. La batalla final acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios como a su vez tengo algunas dudas: Dentro de mi imaginación hay varios escenarios que contemplo para las escenas de la batalla final:<strong>

**-Mar Báltico.**

**-San Marino (Parte de Normandía).**

**-Wadowice.**

**-Frontera entre Polonia y Rusia.**

**-Berlín.**

**Estoy indecisa y me ayudaría mucho su opinión, ya que deseo que el lugar en sí tenga un toque nostálgico y combinar elementos significativos como es la historia misma. **

**De antemano les agradezco su ayuda como a su vez alguna sugerencia u otra opción que no haya considerado la pueden externar.**


	12. Gambito

**Buen día todos, a duras penas, empezando a actualizar la historia. Sin embargo, en el periodo de ausencia hubo ciertos detalles que se verán reflejados en otros fics. Consideraba que a los transformers "sin armadura" se les llamaba "protoforma" (ya que algunos escritores lo han llamado así) pero observé que el término es "pretender". **

**He tomado en cuenta las sugerencias para la batalla final pero… mejor los dejo con la lectura; disfrútenla.**

_**Capítulo 12: Gambito**_

El aumento de energon había sido el detonante para que los vigilantes abandonaran la curia y se dedicaran a la persecución de quien emitía la energía. La velocidad de la "mujer" iba en aumento a tal grado de haber llevado al enemigo fuera de Cracovia; a una región en despoblado.

Sin embargo, los "hombres" habían logrado darle alcance y una batalla estaba a punto de darse. La mujer no duda en activar las cuchillas y hacerles frente con su velocidad. Para estar en desventaja, Silvia Wojtyla lograba eliminar a sus enemigos con facilidad.

Repentinamente de entre las sombras, dos panzers hacen su aparición transformándose.

"Ya se habían tardado en aparecer" –Dijo la dama mentalmente.

Los dos mecanismos intentan disparar su arsenal.

-¡Ríndete RC, no puedes ganar! –Escuchó una voz conocida.

Whilhelm quien estaba a una distancia considerable reconoce la voz.

"Hasta que por fin apareces Lockdown"-murmuraba para sí mismo.

RC no responde.

Repentinamente un grupo de "soldados" aparecen en el lugar apuntando hacia la dama junto con los panzers. De repente un hombre quien por el distintivo de su uniforme podría decirse que era el "líder" de ese contingente aparece frente a la dama.

-Aprendiste muy bien lo que tu maestro Prowl te enseñó. –Dijo el hombre con cierta burla. –Temo que mi buen amigo logró sacarlos de su escondite ¿no es así?

Silvia Wojtyla sigue en el silencio, observando la situación.

Repentinamente, el hombre golpea a la dama de una forma brutal en la parte del vientre, ella cae de forma estrepitosa.

-Es obvio que no vas a decirme la información que necesito pero te aseguro que tu "familia" pasará un infierno inolvidable. –Dijo el hombre.

Con un ademán hace que dos de sus subordinados levanten a la dama para llevarla custodiada hacia un lugar desconocido.

-Avísenle al camarada Nureyev que acabo de capturar a la "dama". –Expresó el militar. –Espero verlo en San Marino.

Whilhelm no puede dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar; tendría que volver hacía un lugar que le despertaba ciertos recuerdos: Regresar a Normandía. Empieza a notar que la señal de su compañera empieza a moverse, decide seguirla, sin embargo; siente que alguien le aprieta el hombro.

-No estás sólo en esta lucha, hijo. - Era Maxwell Pruett quien a duras penas había logrado darle alcance.

-¡Esta no es tu lucha! ¡No debiste venir! – Respondió el alemán con cierto orgullo.

-Veo que eres igual a mí: Testarudo. Debemos hacer pagar a ésos malditos y…

-¡¿Después qué?! ¡¿Seguir en guerra con los autobots y con Optimus?! ¡¿Acaso me pedirás que mate a los hijos del Prime por la espalda?!

Maxwell observa que su "hijo" ha cambiado en cierto sentido y no podía culparlo; ya que el sentimiento de una verdadera "familia" lo había tenido con los autobots y con Lólek.

-¡Escúchame bien Shadowblaster! –Expresó Maxwell con cierto sentimiento - Para mí fue doloroso perderte, y ese mismo sentimiento lo tiene el Prime. Has aprendido cosas más valiosas de las que yo pude enseñarte. Lólek, Arcee, los gemelos y tú han formado una familia y yo no te pediría que atentaras contra ella.

Para Whilhelm le resultaba extraño creer que su padre actuara de ésa manera, el esperaba encontrarse a un ser orgulloso y engreído. Quizás como dice la frase humana: El tiempo todo lo cura; aunque hay sus excepciones.

-Padre –Habló de forma tímida el alemán sacando el sobre- Entrégale esto a Lólek. Debo continuar con esto. Nos veremos en San Marino. Estamos en contacto. –Finalizó Stauffenberg con una ligera sonrisa.

Sin dar tiempo, Whilhelm activó sus "alas" e inició el vuelo hacia la oscuridad.

**La carta**

Mientras tanto en la curia, Owen Pruett lograba incorporarse con dificultad y observa que Emilia y Edmund seguían inconscientes.

-No voy a perderlos de nuevo, hijos. –Expresó Owen en voz baja con sentimiento mientras salía de la habitación.

Al caminar por los corredores de la curia observa a Jeremy quien trataba de incorporarse. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Owen ayuda a levantar a su compañero.

-Owen; Silvia y Stauffenberg se fueron. –Dijo con pesar el joven.

-Lo sé: ambos quieren terminar lo que empezaron; dejaron inconscientes a Emilia y Edmund. ¡Debemos encontrarlos pronto!

-Maxwell se adelantó, quizás tenga suerte.

Sin embargo, la conversación se interrumpe ya que Lólek en compañía de Ratzinger y Brandon aparecían. Cuando el polaco vio a Owen fuera de la cama, le llenó de preocupación.

-¡Debes descansar! Nosotros estaremos bien; no te angusties. –Expresó Lólek con gentileza.

-Cardenal Wojtyla, no se preocupe por mí; debemos buscar a Silvia y a Whilhelm. –Dijo Owen.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Ratzinger.

Brandon detecta en las miradas de Jeremy y Owen que están preocupados.

-Si usted desea cardenal, podemos ir a la sala para resguardarnos del frío. –Habló con cierta mesura Brandon.

De inmediato todos se trasladan hacia la sala principal. Owen junto con Ratzinger deciden regresar a la habitación para revisar la herida como a su vez buscarle una prenda apropiada. Sin embargo al ingresar a la habitación descubren que Emilia y Edmund logran volver en sí.

Owen no sabe que decir, ya que se siente "ajeno" ante ellos. En su interior le hubiera gustado decirles: "Yo soy su creador" pero al notar que la actitud de Emilia en respetar como padre a Stauffenberg decide aguantarse; pero…

-¿Tú eres Optimus Prime, nuestro creador? –Expresó Emilia con cierta duda y pena. –Mamá nos contó que hace algunos años dejó su marca en él.

Owen asiente con la cabeza, y las lágrimas empiezan a correr en él.

-Tú lo has dicho Emilia. –Dijo con voz baja – Soy aquel ser que te causó un gran dolor, pero respeto tu decisión, ya que Stauffenberg tiene más derechos que yo.

Emilia siente que aquel "odio" que sentía hacia su creador se había desvanecido. Las palabras de su madre habían llegado en lo profundo, como a su vez notaba en su interior el dolor de su creador al perderlo.

Como si fuése una niña pequeña, se acerca a su padre y lo abraza. Emilia lloraba de forma desconsolada, Owen no puede evitar conmoverse, como a su vez siente por la espalda el abrazdo de Edmund, quien al parecer había sacado el carácter de él. Pruett corresponde a ese gesto, abrazaba a sus creaciones, parecía que después de todo en medio de la pesadilla había una luz.

-No deseo ser aguafiestas, pero debemos ir con Lólek. –Expresó Ratzinger un poco apenado.

-Será mejor cambiar nuestro semblante; no preocupemos a nuestro tío más de lo que está. –Expresó Edmund.

De inmediato, el joven Wojtyla logra conseguir una camisa y se la coloca de forma cuidadosa, dirigiéndose al salón.

No sé si fue coincidencia o el destino mismo, pero Maxwell Pruett aparecía, el semblante de aquel hombre lo decía todo. Sin embargo por respeto no quisieron preguntarle. Todos estaban presentes; Maxwell Pruett no decide perder tiempo y con cierto pesar entrega la carta a Lólek.

El polaco decide abrir la carta y empieza a leerla en silencio.

_Querido Hermano: Cuando leas ésta carta probablemente estaré lejos. De antemano te agradezco el tiempo en que nos has apoyado; ahora necesito enfrentarme a mis temores. Sé que te preocupo al igual que Whilhelm, pero debo empezar a construir mi propio destino. Sin embargo Emilia y Edmund estarán contigo. Las personas que están a tu lado tienen un buen corazón aunque como todo ser humano poseen sus defectos. Si el ser supremo me lo permite regresaré con bien._

_P.D. Descubrí donde tienen a Adam Zielinski como a las personas desaparecidas, trataré de hablar con Sergei Nureyev para que pueda liberarlos. Gracias por permitirme ser tu hermana._

_Silvia Wojtyla._

Lólek intenta contener las lágrimas, ya que conoce la brutalidad con la que los mandos rusos operan.

-Emilia, Edmund. –Habló con entereza Lólek – Su madre es un ser valiente, pero me temo que se haya metido en la boca del lobo. Por ahora les digo que no teman, Silvia es una persona que sabe irradiar amor y compasión cosa que el mundo moderno teme.

Lólek se dirige hacia los dos jóvenes y los abraza. Los chicos corresponden hacia el gesto, sin embargo perciben en él una mirada de tristeza.

-Señores, por ahora no se preocupen por mí. Les pido que protejan a los muchachos como a su vez defiendan lo que es justo; el dolor es grande pero no por ello permitan que ese dolor los corrompa. –Expresó Lólek, mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Todos (a Excepción de Emilia y Edmund) quedan admirados de la fortaleza de Lólek como a su vez se sorprenden que él se encierre en una capilla, colocándose de rodillas, en una actitud penitente. Ellos pueden percibir una energía similar a la de la allspark. No sabían cómo explicar ese proceso.

-Cuando el Tío Lólek recibe noticias trágicas, o alegres; siempre se encierra; es a lo que los humanos llaman orar. –Expresó Emilia.

-Su fuerza radica en la espiritualidad; no todos los humanos llegan a ese nivel. –Dijo Edmund.

-Después de todo, Alpha Trion no se equivocó en mandarlo a proteger. – Dijo Owen.

Repentinamente, un extraño sonido interrumpe el silencio. Maxwell recibe una señal. Todos deciden hacer un círculo para que Maxwell transforme su antebrazo.

-Padre, encontré a un comando liderado por Lockdown, ha dejado unos panzers en la frontera Polonia – Alemania. Me dirijo a San Marino. Emilia y Edmund ya saben qué hacer.

Emilia y Edmund reconocen la voz de Stauffenberg.

-La comunicación se cortó. Shadowblaster se está alejando. –Expresó Maxwell con cierta preocupación.

Emilia y Edmund quedan viéndose entre sí, comprendiendo la situación.

-Me temo que mamá y el Tío Whilhelm ya encontraron al enemigo. –Dijo Emilia.

-Pero ésta vez no viene sólo. –Expresó Edmund. –Sin embargo, el tío nos dijo lo que tendríamos que hacer en una emergencia cómo esa.

-Quiero imaginar que son hábiles combatientes para destruir a los panzers que ha dejado Lockdown. –Dijo Emilia. – Ya que si no los destruimos no podremos llegar al arsenal del tío Whilhelm.

-¿Qué clase de arsenal oculta Shadowblaster? – Preguntó Jeremy.

-Un arsenal lo suficientemente grande para enfrentar a mecanismos y destruir centurias.-Dijo Edmund. – Así que tendremos que organizarnos para no descuidar la protección de Lólek.

-¿En dónde está el arsenal? – Preguntó Maxwell.

Emilia y Edmund ven a los presentes antes de responder.

-Está en Berlín.


	13. Más allá de Polonia

**Gracias por ser pacientes a la actualización de ésta historia… el final se acerca y poco a poco la trama está teniendo sentido. Los dejo con un capítulo de éste fic esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: Más allá de Polonia<strong>_

Después de haber escuchado a Lólek como a Stauffenberg con respecto a las diferentes posturas, el cardenal Wojtyla continúa con sus actividades sin descuidar la parte de la oración; en lo referente a su seguridad, Whilhelm Ratzinger en coordinación con Brandon Hellsing Dent deciden quedarse con el religioso polaco. Mientras que los hermanos Wojtyla, junto con Jeremy Bournne y los hermanos Pruett abandonan Cracovia buscando la frontera con dirección a Berlín.

Durante el trayecto, Owen Pruett junto con Maxwell organizaban el plan de ataque.

Como se había mencionado con anterioridad, un grupo de Panzers estaba ubicado en la frontera de Alemania – Polonia, el argumento según los militares Kourchenko y Nureyev consistían en dar una exhibición del arsenal que contenían los vehículos militares. Los panzers que participarían en dicha exhibición pertenecían al ejército ruso siendo el modelo T-34.

Tanto los mandatarios de los dos países en cuestión tenían el conocimiento que se haría una especie de práctica para recrear escenas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Quien estaba al frente del evento era una militar de apariencia hermosa, tenía el cargo de teniente; sus ojos eran color café y su cabello era largo y rubio. Su nombre era Olga Yeltsin. La dama en cuestión sustituía a Sergei Nureyev, ya que había acudido al llamado de Pável Kourchenko.

-Iniciemos ésta farsa. –Expresó la rusa con cierto desdén hacia sus subordinados.

De inmediato, los panzers elevaban sus cañones y emitían disparos hacia unos aviones de la milicia soviética. Tanto los pilotos de los diferentes vehículos de combate sabían que era una simulación; los aviones de combate volaban bajo, como a su vez los panzers disparaban de forma peligrosa.

Los aviones de la fuerza rusa poco a poco abandonaban el territorio aéreo polaco.

Repentinamente un disparo poderoso hace que un T-34 explote fuera de lo ordinario. Quienes estaban en tierra no daban crédito a lo que veían. Una confusión se armaba en los alrededores.

-¡Revisen el lugar! –gritó la rusa.

De inmediato un segundo disparo hace que un segundo panzer quede fuera de combate.

Olga ordena a los panzers que estén en alerta, eran alrededor de diez panzers, de los cuáles ocho continuaban de pie. Repentinamente se observa que un avión JU-87 sobrevolaba el área de exhibición.

-¡Ese avión no estaba contemplado en la exhibición! –Gritó furiosa Yeltsin – ¡Transfórmense!

El "ejército ruso" obedecía la orden de su superior tomando apariencia de pretenders en color carmesí con el logo decepticon. Mientras que la militar se transformaba y tomaba una apariencia grisácea (modo pretender), en su pecho portaba la insignia predacón.

Sin embargo, el avión Stuka disparaba hacia los panzers de una forma inusual; ya que a pesar de ser un modelo "antiguo" no disparaba el armamento propio del avión, más bien lanzaba disparos y misiles de energon. El avión vuela peligrosamente hacia los panzers logrando destruir a un tercero.

Repentinamente, de entre la maleza un francotirador disparaba con precisión hacia el ejército decepticon, mientras que un segundo pretender entre color grisáceo y azulado atacaba con su espada a los pretender decepticons.

Los panzers deciden transformarse tomando la apariencia de mech y un intercambio de disparos se dan. Por otra parte la femme predacón utilizaba su habilidad de lanzar telaraña hacia el pretender grisáceo como al JU-87.

-¡Airachnnide, jamás imaginé que te aliarás con esos malditos! – gritó el JU-87 quien tomaba su apariencia robot.

-¡Perdiste el rumbo de los decepticons Megatron, tú y tus aliados caerán hoy! – respondió la femme mientras se acercaba hacia el mech.

Por otra parte el francotirador sale de su escondite y decide ayudar a su compañero que peleaba en tierra, su apariencia pretender tenían ciertos matices entre amarillo y negro. Portaba el logo autobot.

-¡Utiliza tu cañón Bumblebee! – gritó el pretender grisáceo.

De uno de los brazos del pretender aparece un gran cañón disparando hacia el grupo de decepticons como a su vez hacia los panzers.

El pretender grisáceo avanza hacia uno de los panzers y de forma hábil con su espada logra herir la cámara de chispa de su rival. Sin embargo en un descuido, un panzer estaba a punto de dispararle por la espalda, sin embargo tres shurikens de energon se incrustaban en el cuello del enemigo.

El pretender grisáceo dirige su mirada a quien lo había salvado y descubre que es una femme pretender grisácea - plateada quien cubre su rostro con una semi máscara (al estilo de él). Sin embargo el logo que ella portaba estaba dividido: tenía la mitad de la insignia autobot como a su vez la mitad de la insignia decepticon.

-¡Padre, detrás de ti! – Se escuchó la voz de un pretender azulado – plateado quien portaba una insignia igual al de la femme.

El pretender grisáceo se hace a un lado dejando el camino a su compañero quien en apariencia tenía razgos de él, ya que también poseía una semi máscara. El pretender azul estaba armado con dos espadas estilo catana y con movimientos hábiles hacía trizas al panzer.

Los decepticons estaban siendo derrotados, sin embargo, la batalla principal la sostenían Airachnnide y Megatron.

-¡Debiste haber muerto ante el ataque de Optimus! –Gritó la femme predacon - ¡No entiendo por qué sobreviviste!

-No era mi hora, pero no te preocupes, voy a mandarte al infierno. – Respondió Megatrón.

Repentinamente saca un arma de largo alcance emitiendo un disparo poderoso. Airachnnide intenta esquivar el disparo pero es inútil. El impacto se produce en la cámara de chispa, cayendo muerta al instante. La batalla concluye.

Megatron se acerca hacia los cuatro pretenders y observa a los dos mecanismos quienes en sí eran la misma imagen del Prime y de su creadora Arcee.

-Pelean muy bien para ser jóvenes. –Expresó Megatron.

-Creí que eran novatos en éstas cosas. –Respondió Bee quien no le quitaba la mirada a la femme.

Sin embargo el pretender grisáceo observaba a sus creaciones, un cierto sentimiento despertó en él; los dos pretenders lo intuyen.

-Estas son nuestras formas de combate padre. –Expresó la femme – Sin embargo, somos conscientes de quienes estuvieron a nuestro lado.

-Tenemos la mitad de ambas insignias porque tenemos un doble legado; el de nuestros creadores autobots y de nuestro "padre adoptivo" el Príncipe decepticon. –Respondió el pretender azul.

-Nosotros nos hacemos llamar "auticons" – Dijeron los dos pretenders al mismo tiempo.

Megatron y Optimus Prime observaban a los dos jóvenes y una especie de nostalgia se reflejaba en sus ópticos.

-Quiero imaginar que ustedes tienen un nombre cybertroniano. –Dijo con cierta nostalgia el Prime.

-Mi nombre es Orión Prime. –Respondió el pretender azul.

-El mío es Elita Prime. – Contestó de forma tímida la femme – Nuestra creadora eligió nuestros nombres.

Optimus no podía dar crédito a lo que veía; que durante veinticinco años la femme conservara ese amor. Bee y Megatron observan que el Prime desea romper en llanto. Sin embargo el líder decepticon coloca su mano encima de su hombro.

-Aún puedes remediarlo todo. –Expresó Megatron con un gesto de sinceridad.

-También tú Megatron. –Dijo Optimus con sentimiento.

-Caballeros, no quisiera romper el encanto de todo esto pero Berlín nos espera. –Dijo Bumblebee.

-Espero que sepan correr con su apariencia humana, ya que no debemos levantar sospechas. –Dijo la femme quien volvía a tomar su apariencia humana.

-¡En Marcha! – Expresó Optimus Prime quien volvía a transformarse en Owen Pruett.

Los cinco mecanismos volvían a tomar su apariencia, corriendo en conjunto hacia Berlín.

**Recordando las enseñanzas**

Mientras tanto, Silvia Wojtyla permanecía cautiva en una especie de sótano, se encontraba encadenada de las muñecas, sus pies permanecían a unos treinta centímetros del suelo. Podría apreciarse en ella que había sido torturada a golpes y latigazos, ya que se dejaba ver que en el traje que portaba las insignias autobots habían sido mutiladas.

La dama sangraba pero no a un grado tan escandaloso. Sin embargo ella no emitía palabra alguna. Su mente se encontraba en los recuerdos de su primer maestro Prowl.

**(Flashback)**

RC se encontraba en la casa de su maestro. Prowl entrenaba a su discípula en el arte del dolor. El autobot tenía amarrada a la femme de ambos brazos y piernas, estirándolas a un cierto grado. RC empieza a sentir el dolor y sin querer un pequeño grito deja escapar.

-Debes dominar el dolor, recuerda que el enemigo se valdrá de muchas formas, también hay dolor a la hora de combatir. –Decía su maestro.

RC emite un pequeño grito.

-Concéntrate pequeña, libera tu mente, domina el dolor. –Decía Prowl.

RC poco a poco logra mover sus extremidades y colocarlas a un nivel aceptable, desconectando sus ópticos. Su respiración y su semblante cambian a un estado tranquilo.

-Buen trabajo RC – decía Prowl con una sonrisa.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Unos pasos venían a romper aquel silencio, Silvia permanecía totalmente consciente (a pesar del suplicio).

-Tantos años sin vernos RC – Expresó el visitante con un tono semi burlesco.

Silvia dirige una mirada de odio hacia aquel extraño, reconociendo la voz.

-Veo que Prowl te enseñó muy bien el arte de un ninja. No has emitido ninguna queja… pero sé que pronto hablarás. –Dijo el hombre en tono desdeñoso.

El hombre se acerca y con lujo de violencia sujeta a Silvia por el cuello y con intención lanza una mirada de lujuria.

-Sabes querida, Optimus ya te olvidó y todo porque le dije que no eras digna de confiar... es tan tonto. –Expresó con burla. – Pero en fin, el pasado es historia. Teniéndote en mi poder será más fácil tener controlado a "tu hermano" como a su vez acabar con Shadowblaster y tus creaciones…

El extraño suelta a Silvia, ya que un soldado acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

-Camarada Nureyev, tenemos comunicación de Cybertron. –Expresó el soldado.

Sergei Nureyev abandona la habitación, dejando al soldado la tarea de seguir golpeando a Silvia.

"Sé que eres fuerte Arcee, resiste, muy pronto terminará esto". Decía Stauffenberg quien había escuchaba todo.

-¡Prepárate a sentir la furia de Shadowblaster!


	14. La verdad revelada

_**Capítulo 14: La verdad revelada**_

Nureyev salía de aquella habitación de forma presurosa, ya que sólo escuchar el nombre de Cybertron le causaba cierto recelo. Había llegado a un cuarto que servía como área de comunicaciones. Debido a la diferencia de "años luz" que tenían, la tecnología cibertroniana presentaba algunas dificultades: No podía realizarse videollamadas o en su defecto, adoptar la forma vehículo de los cuales estaban acostumbrados.

¿Entonces cómo podían comunicarse con Cybertron?

Como en su momento explicaron Silvia y Stauffenberg, las únicas señales disponiles eran frecuencias al estilo de la radio, código morse; en otras palabras, sonidos específicos.

El grupo de Nureyev había interceptado una señal proveniente de cybertron, los sonidos tenían ciertos patrones. Un grupo de militares hacía la transcripción necesaria para traducirlo. El militar ruso ingresa a la habitación y en un gesto propiamente de la milicia, los soldados le dan el saludo correspondiente.

-Hemos traducido el mensaje de Cybertron, camarada Nureyev. –Expresó el soldado mientras entregaba un papel a su superior.

Sergei lee el papel de forma silenciosa, el rostro del ruso cambia por completo: Su mirada parece contener cierto odio.

-¡Maldito viejo! –Expresó con reproche el ruso. -¡Soldado, ordene toque de queda!

El soldado sin cuestionar obedece la orden. Mientras tanto Nureyev llevando el papel en mano decide buscar a su compañero Pável Kourchenko; éste último estaba torturando a golpes a Silvia.

Pável la golpeaba a puño cerrado, Silvia soportaba el suplicio; como a su vez no emitía queja alguna.

-¡Kourchenko! –Expresó Sergei con cierta rabia. - ¡No gastes tu energía en ella!

-¡¿Qué te ocurre Sergei?! –Respondió con cierto enfado el mencionado.

-¡Mira esto! – Le extendió el papel a su compañero.

Pável deja de golpear a Silvia, mientras éste lee, Nureyev decide soltar a la mujer quien estaba más inconsciente. Tomándola por la fuerza y sin quitarle sus ataduras decide sentarla en una silla de forma violenta.

"_¿En verdad creías que tú y Lockdown se saldrían con la tuya? No soy estúpido cómo siempre lo has creído. Pronto recibirán su merecido."_

Kourchenko había leído en voz alta el mensaje, un gesto de odio se apoderaba en él. Silvia al escuchar las palabras del mensaje soltaba una sonrisa muy vengativa.

-Por lo visto Alpha Trion les manda sus saludos. –Expresó Silvia de forma burlesca, aunque estaba adolorida.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que "Silvia Wojtyla" rompió el silencio. –Respondió Kourchenko de forma sarcástica.

-Es obvio que ustedes son tan cobardes que pueden agredirme estando en desventaja, las heridas que me han dado son severas, dudo que pueda vivir para contarlo. ¿Podrían decirme por qué decidieron intervenir en una época distinta a la nuestra? –Expresó con cierta dificultad la mujer.

Sergei junto con Nureyev sonríen de una forma maliciosa.

-Después de todo estamos de acuerdo en una cosa "querida": No vivirás para contarlo. –Expresó Sergei.

-¿Podríamos cambiar a nuestra forma pretender? No soporto ésta apariencia. –Dijo Kourchenko.

Los ojos de Silvia observaban la transformación de los dos militares ante sus ojos: Pável Kourchenko y Sergei Nureyev dejaban sus apariencias humanas para convertirse en Lockdown y Sentinel Prime respectivamente.

_**Autor P.O.V.**_

Sentinel y Lockdown iniciaban un relato largo y complejo; debido a que el utilizar una centuria implicaba alterar de forma genética a un transformers. Por lo visto la mayoría de los que utilizaban éste portal sufrían modificaciones ya que no utilizaban su forma vehículo, sino que debían asumir la apariencia de la especie predominante.

El proyecto centuria se remonta muchos años solares atrás, para ser exactos durante la juventud de RC, cuando vivía en las calles; en ese entonces Orión Pax no había asumido el rango de Prime y el Prime en turno lo ocupaba Sentinel.

En ese período Sentinel Prime deseaba tener el control total de los autobots, sin embargo Alpha Trion intuía que la ambición de éste Prime tendría consecuencias fatales. Sin embargo logró disuadirlo llevándolo a trabajar con él en la exploración de la actividad de las galaxias.

Por otra parte, en el bando decepticon; Lockdown esperaba que el líder Megatron iniciara una invasión a Cybertron u otro planeta conocido, sin embargo, observó que no era el mismo de siempre. Estaba frustrado, deseaba aniquilar y capturar.

En una exploración de rutina Sentinel y Lockdown coinciden en la búsqueda de materiales con propiedades distintas, ya que ambos intuyen que la combinación de éstas puede generar una energía poderosa.

Ambos deciden combinar energón y otros materiales, dando origen a la "centuria", sin embargo ellos pensaban que con ésta herramienta podrían destruir a Cybertron y a sus enemigos comunes, pero el resultado fue algo inesperado: habían creado un portal dimensional para viajar de una galaxia a otra.

El primer "voluntario" de éste proyecto fue Sentinel Prime quien llegó en a nuestro planeta en el año de 1937, su primera reacción fue descubrir que había adoptado una forma humana como a su vez el cambiar a su modo pretender. En ese tiempo observó la inconformidad de un humano ante el régimen de su país. El nombre del humano era ni más ni menos que Adolfo Hitler.

Tomando en sus inicios su apariencia humana logra relacionarse en las altas esferas del ejército alemán y consigue disuadir de forma discreta a Hitler para que inicie la segunda guerra mundial.

Sentinel abandonó la tierra y regresó a Cybertron para explicarle lo ocurrido a Lockdown. Al ver un nuevo planeta lleno de diversidad de energía, se les ocurre infiltrarse entre los humanos y tomar partido en ellos. Sin embargo Lockdown considera que es el momento de cobrar "cuentas" con Megatron y junto con Sentinel planean un plan macabro: Librarse de los líderes de las dos facciones.

Para lograrlo, Lockdown le envía las coordenadas a Sentinel de la ubicación de Megatron quien se encontraba en Kaón, como a su vez envía a Airachnnide para asesinar a Prowl y Elita respectivamente.

Durante ése ataque, Megatron manda a llamar a Lockdown para contratar a RC quien tendría el trabajo de eliminar a Sentinel, pero como había una lealtad con el blanco a eliminar, Lockdown decide hacerse pasar por Megatron y a RC le dice que debe asesinar a Optimus Prime.

-Megatron deseaba salvar a su cimiente – Expresó Lockdown – Por eso convencí al líder de los decepticons en que enviara a su hijo y a un grupo de decepticons a éste planeta; en ese entonces Shadowblaster era un joven pretender que por el grado de su especie se desarrollaba rápidamente.

-Posteriormente con la ayuda de Airachnnide pudimos "drogar" a Megatron, le hicimos creer que Optimus Prime era el enemigo y no Sentinel, como a su vez logramos hacerle creer que tu sparkmate había ordenado trasladar a los decepticons a otra dimensión.

-Para engañar a Optimus fue algo sencillo – Expresó con cierto desprecio Lockdown.

-Optimus me "tiene" una confianza de hermano, y detesté su actitud al tomarte como sparkmate, sin embargo, le hice creer a él que tú te me habías insinuado en un momento de debilidad de tu parte. Prime lo creyó. Sin embargo pude disfrutar su dolor cuando le dije que habías muerto. –Sonrío Sentinel malévolamente.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra par de chatarras: ¿Por qué promover una segunda guerra mundial para matar a las dos cimientes? –Dijo Silvia en tono furioso.

-Alpha Trion deseaba estudiar a detalle las formas de vida, encontró a ciertos humanos con la capacidad de poseer la energía de la Allspark, para nosotros es una amenaza. –Expresó Sentinel.

-Sin embargo nuestro plan no sólo consistía en eliminar las cimientes de "nuestros enemigos", eliminando a una buena cantidad de humanos podríamos hacer explotar sin ningún problema una "semilla". –Finalizó Lockdown.

Silvia conocía la capacidad de la "semilla", su poder era generar el metal de los transformers a costa del exterminio total de un planeta.

-Y por lo que noto, veo que quieren hacerla estallar en Polonia. Un blanco perfecto. –Expresó Silvia con tristeza.

-Lástima que no vayas a vivir para contarlo. –Expresó malévolamente Sentinel.

Lockdown recoge la cadena con la que estaba sujeta y decide colocarla en el cuello de Silvia con el fin de extrangularla.

-Dí tus últimas palabras RC. –Dijo Sentinel con una sonrisa malévola.

Silvia sentía la presión de la cadena en su cuello y reuniendo su energía logra hablar de forma fuerte y clara.

-¡Ahora ShadowBlaster!

De inmediato un poderoso grito de carácter ultrasónico hizo que Lockdown junto con Sentinel llevaran sus manos hacia sus audios, ya que ese grito era capaz de destruir los audios del enemigo como a su vez la bombilla de luz explotaba. Las paredes empezaban a desquebrajarse. Los dos torturadores abandonan el salón, activando la alarma general.

Entre la oscuridad, una silueta con alas se acerca y logra liberar a la mujer quien permanecía atada, logrando incorporarse.

-¡Llegó la hora de la venganza! –Expresó Shadowblaster.

La mujer se transformaba en su modo pretender plateado, dejando ver sus cuchillas.

-¡Acabemos con esos malditos! –Respondió RC.

Los dos portaban una mirada de odio, la última batalla estaba por librarse en San Marino, o para aquellos estudiosos de la Historia: Normandía volvería a jugar un papel decisivo.


	15. La furia del Vampiro

**Estamos llegando hacia el final de éste proyecto; de antemano gracias por sus comentarios y seguimiento a éste fic. A continuación realizaré algunas "variantes" al Oc de Panzermig, como a su vez desde hace tiempo me moría por escribir este capítulo: Disfruten de la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 15: La Furia del Vampiro**_

**Shadowblaster P.O.V.**

Muchos piensan que mi "existencia" es producto de un momento de debilidad de Megatron. En ocasiones es fácil juzgar a quienes se han creado una fama de despiadados. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo; Arcee había cumplido su promesa de ponerme en "bandeja de plata" a Sentinel y Lockdown.

Soy un ser único y quizás por ello represento una amenaza ante los miembros de mi facción, ya que quizás soy el resultado de la fusión de dos especies: Transformer ordinario y vampiro, y como tal, me permite desarrollar mayores ventajas.

Mi nacimiento fue algo muy celebrado entre mis creadores, (sin embargo estuvo acompañado por el hecho del asesinato de la novia de Optimus Prime), al pertenecer a la raza vampiro, mi desarrollo fue demasiado rápido; a una corta edad aprendía a utilizar mis sentidos, como a su vez mi padre me enseñaba el arte de la guerra.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que temía mucho hasta donde llegarían los alcances que podría tener, ése era Lockdown. Para él, se le hizo fácil entregarle las coordenadas a Sentinel Prime para invadir mi hogar. Los decepticons pelearon valientemente, pero me llenó de horror y crueldad el ver morir a mi creadora en manos de Sentinel.

Fui testigo el cómo mi padre enviaba a Lockdown para contratar a la "Asesina de la Media Luna" para que acabara con Sentinel. Sin embargo, el cobarde de Lockdown tenía previsto su movimiento: separarme de mi creador enviándome a una galaxia lejana. Afortunadamente mi creador fue astuto y no permitió que me enviara sólo hacia un mundo desconocido.

Al llegar al planeta tierra, mis compañeros y yo llegamos a una situación embarazosa: La Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba en su apogeo. En mi estructura de transformer, la centuria aceleró el proceso de crecimiento y técnicamente adopté una forma humana; mis compañeros por otra parte se sorprendieron de lo ocurrido, ya que técnicamente los había alcanzado en edad.

Decidimos ocultarnos y estudiar la situación a detalle, observaba que habían decisiones descabelladas por parte de la raza humana lo cual nos llevó a mis compañeros y a mí a tomar parte de las acciones de guerra: Valera, Ludwing, Schereiber, Lockburn y yo decidimos armar un grupo en común; haciéndonos llamar Segunda División Fantasma.

En el año de 1944, se habían corrido los rumores de que mi padre Megatron había sido asesinado por los autobots, lo cual me llenó de indignación, como a su vez el descubrir a un mecanismo infiltrado en las filas de Adolfo Hitler. En coordinación con otros humanos decidimos ejecutar la llamada Operación Valkiria. Sin embargo, ese humano sobrevivió debido a la intervención de Lockburn, ya que él movió la mesa para que sirviera de escudo para ese mal nacido.

No sé cómo se enteró de la Operación Valkiria que al año siguiente nos mandó a llamar junto con la división en los últimos albores de la guerra. Su misión era clara: Eliminar a todo mecanismo que le estorbara. Se las ingenió muy bien para que no despertara sospechas, ya que para él yo era un traidor. ¡Qué Hipócrita!

Sin embargo, no contaba que durante esa cobarde emboscada, a quien consideraba mi enemiga salvaría mi vida a pesar que yo intenté acabar con su existencia. Arcee era distinta a Lockdown y Sentinel, conservaba un honor a pesar de ser una "asesina". Intentó protegerme sin importar el riesgo; ella sabía que me necesitaba; en mi orgullo creí que no necesitaría de los autobots, pero me equivoqué.

Al darme cuenta que Arcee esperaba a dos brillantes, por mi mente en alguna ocasión se me ocurrió quitarle la vida mientras ella daba a luz, pero el llanto de los dos brillantes despertó un cierto sentimiento que quizás había olvidado. A diferencia de mi estructura, los dos brillantes se desarrollaron de forma lenta, como si fuesen humanos.

Estaba confundido, sin embargo la presencia de Lólek terminó dándole un nuevo objetivo: Vivir para proteger la vida. Era extraño para mí ya que sin querer había formado una rara pero hermosa "familia". Emilia y Edmund me miraban como si fuera su padre, y yo aprendí a amarlos.

La alianza que en su momento realicé con Arcee me llevó a ser responsable, y como era de esperarse, ella había cumplido su palabra. Ahora ambos terminaríamos lo que Sentinel y Lockdown habían iniciado.

**La batalla final**

Shadowblaster y Arcee estaban transformados en su modo pretender. La femme quien había sufrido la tortura permanecía en pie, quizás el dolor y la impotencia de cómo Sentinel y Lockdown habían arruinado más de una vida la hacían olvidar por instantes el dolor físico.

Shadowblaster tenía su forma vampiro: sus colores eran negro con verde, los colmillos le podrían dar una apariencia aterradora, portaba el logo decepticon en la frente; sus alas eran grandes y regias. Los ópticos podríamos decir, que tenían el aspecto púrpura, ya que la furia era inevitable.

-La gente de éstos malditos no van a escapar, y eso me motiva a eliminarlos. –Decía el decepticon.

-Recuerda que esos dos son astutos, no te confíes. –Replico la femme.

-Busca la semilla y si puedes eliminar algunos untermenschen te lo agradeceré.

-La asesina está suelta al igual que el vampiro – Dijo en un tono motivador.

Shadowblaster sonríe y los dos se separan.

Arcee se dirige hacia el sótano, y Shadow se dirige hacia la parte alta.

Los decepticons tenían en si su forma pretender carmesí, como a su vez algunos panzers estaban al acecho.

La femme se dirige hacia los pretenders y con movimientos hábiles hería de muerte a sus rivales. Por otra parte el decepticon al ver a los panzers una extraña exitación le producía.

-¡Por los panzers de Normadía! –Exclamó con sentimiento y furia el decepticon dirigiéndose hacia el enemigo.

Shadowblaster había arrebatado el arma de un enemigo y en posición de francotirador apuntaba hacia la cabeza del enemigo. El decepticon acciona el arma, acertando el tiro. El panzer cae fulminado.

Los disparos se intensifican, Shadow estaba acorralado, no podía volar. Arcee observa que su compañero tiene problemas y logra llegar hasta su compañero.

-Puedes utilizar tu grito ultrasónico para desconcentrarlos. – Expresó la femme.

-Podría dañar tus audios de forma permanente. –Dijo en tono preocupado.

-Si ése es el precio para Sentinel y Lockdown reciban su castigo, estoy dispuesta a asumirlo.

Shadowblaster observa que Arcee tiene la misma mirada de decisión, el reúne su energía para poder emitir su poder. Sin embargo una terrible explosión hace que el decepticon postergue su ataque.

Los disparos empiezan a disminuir como a su vez se escucha el ruido de varios lanza cohetes y granadas.

Dos decepticons intentan atacar a ShadowBlaster y Arcee pero un disparo y varios shurikens de energon hacen que el ataque se postergue.

Como si fuese una especie de ráfaga, un Ju-87 logra ingresar y decide transformarse para hacerle frente a los Panzers.

-¡Saluden a la nueva división fantasma! – Habló una femme de colores gris y plata.

Shadowblaster y Arcee no podían dar crédito a lo que veían: Su "familia" había llegado al rescate, como a su vez, en sus sparks lograban sentir la energía de la allspark.

-Shadow es hora de ajustar cuentas. –Dijo Arcee.

El decepticon asiente con la cabeza y ambos salen en donde se encontraban atrincherados.

-¡Están en la parte alta! –gritó ShadowBlaster.

Arcee observa los que están interviniendo y nota que Megatron al igual que sus creaciones y Bumblebee están haciendo frente a los decepticons. Sin embargo observa que un pretender azul grisáceo les ha tomado la delantera.

-Creo que no somos los únicos que queremos venganza. –Expresó con cierta ironía la femme.

ShadowBlaster y Arcee se dirigen hacia la parte superior, ambos logran llegar sin problema y observa que una batalla se está dando de forma desigual: Optimus enfrentaba a Lockdown y a Sentinel de forma simultánea. Los ópticos de Shadowblaster aumentaban el color púrpura y en un arrebato de ira, decide apoyar a Optimus y con una fuerza que sólo el coraje puede dar logra interceptar el golpe de Sentinel, empujándolo hacia la parte de abajo.

Mientras eso sucedía, Lockdown deciden enfrentarse a disparos con Optimus. Arcee logra distinguir un sonido peculiar: La semilla ha sido activada.

-¡¿Qué diablos has hecho Lockdown?! – Gritó con furia la femme.

-Lo que debí hacer en su momento: ¡Acabar con las vidas insignificantes de éste planeta! Si yo muero, todos se irán al infierno conmigo.

-¡No cuentes con ello maldito! –gritó la femme, lanzándose en medio del fuego cruzado. Lockdown sale de su escondite y decide pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con la femme.

-¡Optimus, desactiva la semilla! –Expresó Arcee con voz de mando.

Sin embargo, Arcee empieza a resentir las heridas de la tortura, lo que ocasiona que Lockdown logre dar un golpe brutal a la femme. Sin embargo, la femme logra sujetar el brazo de su oponente y logra introducir la cuchilla de forma fatal.

Prime observa la escena lleno de horror y en un acto de dolor, Optimus decide con su espada cortarle la cabeza a Lockdown.

Optimus se acerca hacia Arcee quien hace lo posible por ponerse en pie.

-¡Arcee, no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez! –Expresó el Prime de forma dolorosa y lastimera.

-Lo sé Optimus. –Respondió la femme de forma seca y cortante – Ahora debemos desactivar ésta cosa para evitar más muertes…

Prime no deja terminar la frase a Arcee, ya que en un acto de amor en plena guerra decide besarla de forma apasionada. La femme por instinto desactiva los ópticos, después de tanto tiempo volvía a besar con amor al mech que la había salvado en su momento de un destino oscuro y cruel.

**Ajuste de cuentas**

Sentinel quien estaba aturdido trataba de incorporarse, pero tenía en frente a un rival que lo superaba en juventud.

-¡Prepárate a morir Sentinel! –gritó Shadowblaster.

-¡No me subestimes, estúpido! – Dijo el mencionado mientras emitía un disparo que hería el hombro de Shadowblaster.

El decepticon cae al suelo. Sentinel logra incorporarse como a su vez se acerca con gesto amenazador hacia ShadowBlaster.

Orión quien ve la situación decide lanzarle al decepticon su arma predilecta: Un sable de energón. El decepticon sigue aturdido. Elita quien ve que su "padre" está herido decide hacerle frente a Sentinel luchando contra él.

La femme lanza toda su energía con tal de proteger a Shadowblaster, sin embargo no tenía la experiencia necesaria para sostener una batalla con él. Sentinel decide golpearla en la parte del vientre y decide utilizarla como escudo humano.

-¡Megatron, Optimus, ríndanse si no quieren que yo le vuele la tapa de los sesos! – Gritó Sentinel.

Shadowblaster logra recuperar la conciencia, Orion ayuda a incorporarla. Megatron sigue en batalla y observa que la joven femme es rehén. Sin embargo, Sentinel no se da cuenta que Bumblebee tiene una buena posición de tiro. Megatron intuye lo mismo.

-Padre, no permitas que Sentinel se salga con la suya. – gritó Elita.

Shadowblaster observa con cierto gesto de preocupación lo que ocurría, sin embargo nota que Megatron y Bumblebee tienen algo en mente.

-¡Sentinel, no me subestimes! –gritó Shadowblaster.

Dos disparos se oyeron en el aire: Bee había disparado hacia el hombro de Sentinel mientras que Megatron disparaba hacia la mano del mech quien empuñaba el arma. Elita con un golpe logra liberarse.

Shadowblaster se acerca a Sentinel.

-¡Púdrete maldito ruso! –Exclamó el vampiro.

Y en un ataque de ira, el decepticon clava sus colmillos en la yugular de Sentinel. Los ópticos del mech empiezan a parpadear y emitir unos gemidos. Poco a poco el cuerpo del mech deja de moverse, quedando muerto.

-Misión cumplida. – Respondió Shadowblaster mientras se desplomaba en los brazos de su creador.


	16. El destino de un hombre

**El desenlace de ésta historia ha llegado. Disfruten de la lectura:**

_**Capítulo 16: El destino de un hombre**_

**(Flashback 1944)**

En una reunión secreta, varios miembros del ejército alemán esperaban noticias de la Operación Valkiria. Algunos de los militares estaban impacientes, ya que consideraban que el "Fürer" estaba desvariando.

Sin embargo, el silencio se rompió cuando un soldado llegó con el uniforme maltratado; como a su vez, había otro que lo acompañaba, éste lucía más joven. De inmediato, el grupo voltea a ver a los recién llegados.

-El plan se arruinó. – Expresó el herido con tristeza. –Alguien nos delató.

-Lockburn hizo algo que quizás no debió hacer… - Dijo el segundo soldado quien ayudaba a sostener a su compañero.

-No es culpa de Lockburn. – Habló uno de los militares que estaba reunido, éste portaba cabello negro y una especie de parche cubría uno de sus ojos, al parecer lo había perdido en batalla. –De hecho hubo alguien más quien sabía de todo esto.

-Un hombre que estaba muy cerca del Fürer me empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana en el momento de la explosión a tal grado que pasé a traer la mesa. –Lockburn estaba avergonzado.

El alemán que acompañaba a su compañero al escuchar la palabra "sobrehumana" intuía que alguien más estuviese infiltrado.

El hombre del parche golpeaba el hombro de su compañero en afán de animarlo.

-Ahora la historia sabrá que habían alemanes que pensábamos diferente, diferente a los nazis. –El hombre del parche se interrumpe. - ¡Whilhelm!

-¡Aquí estoy Señor! –Expresó el alemán en tono marcial, quien seguía apoyando a Lockburn.

-Eres astuto para esconderte, llévate a tu "División Fantasma" muy lejos, considero que aún les falta mucho alboroto por hacer. –Respondió el militar emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo oyeron señores. ¡Andando! – Expresó Whilhelm en tono de mando.

Antes de retirarse el alemán observa al militar del parche, siente una angustia.

-Whilhelm – habló en tono serio el militar aunque con matices de familiaridad – Me siento orgulloso de ti.

-Tío Claus, ven con nosotros. –Dijo el alemán suplicante.

-No puedo hacerlo, además un Stauffenberg sabe cumplir con su deber. Larga vida.

Para Whilhelm Friedrich Von Stauffenberg le impactaba mucho la presencia de aquel hombre, ya que era alguien que deseaba cambiar el nombre de su nación. No sólo eran los lazos de sangre que lo unían al militar sino el sentido del deber.

La historia recordaría el sacrificio de los soldados alemanes bajo la guía de Claus Von Stauffenberg.

**(Fin del flasback)**

Shadowblaster recuperaba el conocimiento aunque parte de su mecanismo se encontraba agotado. Voltea a ver a su alrededor y observa que Elita, Bumblebee están combatiendo, como a su vez se encuentra en el regazo de su creador.

-Lockdown fue el maldito que empujó a Lockburn. –Decía con dificultad.

-Debes entrar en recarga Shadow, nosotros estamos haciendo lo que nos corresponde. –Respondió Megatron.

-¿Dónde están Orión, Arcee y Optimus?

-La última vez vi que el joven Prime iba hacia la parte alta, pero aún no tenemos noticias de nada.

-Cuando me infiltré, noté que en la parte del sótano hay una centuria.

El fuego empezaba a disminuir, poco a poco Elita y Bumblebee se agrupan con Megatron y ShadowBlaster.

-Padre, me preocupaste. –Expresó tímidamente la femme.

-No fue mi intención. –Respondió tímidamente el vampiro.

-Creo que eran todos. –Habló Bee en tono cansado.

Sin embargo, de entre las alturas se observa que Orion lleva entre sus manos un "aparato" extraño. Y sin dar explicación se dirige hacia el sótano. Posteriormente Arcee, quien recibía apoya de Optimus para permanecer en pie tenía la mirada angustiada.

-¡Detengan a Orión, va hacer una locura! –gritó la femme mayor.

Elita observaba el gesto de preocupación de su madre; ShadowBlaster intuye que algo salió de control y con la ayuda de Megatron logran incorporarse, ambos empiezan a seguir al joven Prime.

Orión llega al interior del sótano y observa que había una centuria expuesta. Sin embargo, al no tener el suficiente contacto con la tecnología de cybertron se le hace complicado operar la centuria. Bee llega rápidamente.

-¡Por favor Bumblebee habré un portal hacia un lugar donde no haya vida! –Expresó el joven Prime.

El sonido que se escuchaba era una especie de reloj electrónico cuando se encuentra en cuenta regresiva.

-¡¿Esa es la semilla?! – Expresó Bee en un tono de sorpresa.

-Lockdown dañó el mecanismo a propósito y hará volar éste planeta con lo todo aquello que le rodee.

Bee empezaba a buscar las coordenadas, Shadow y Megatron intuye que hay muchas vidas en riesgo.

-Hermano, por favor ¡no lo hagas! –Expresó Elita quien miraba con cierta angustia.

-Orión es muy peligroso; no podrías volver. –Expresó ShadowBlaster con preocupación.

Optimus y Arcee llegan, el gesto en sus rostros indicaba todo.

-Fue un placer haber compartido lo mejor de mi vida con ustedes. –Expresó con un gesto firme. – Todos han hecho su parte en ésta batalla, ahora me corresponde a mí. No es justo que mi hermana, mi creadora o mi padre Whilhelm tengan que sacrificarse y volver a separarse.

-Orión, por favor… -Dijo Arcee en tono lastimero.

-Hermano. – Habló Elita en tono triste.

-Elita; siempre me dijiste que me parecía a mi padre Optimus ¿no es así? –Expresó el joven de la forma más dulce. – Te quedan nuestros creadores, el abuelo Megatron y Bee para que te protejan.

-Orión, ya tengo las coordenadas. – Expresó Bee con tristeza.

-Bee, cuida de mi hermana por mí. –Respondió Orión. -¡Adiós familia!

Orión sin esperar respuesta ingresa en el interior de la centuria, un gran halo de luz hace por instantes deslumbrar los ópticos, sin embargo Optimus, Shadow y Megatron hacen el esfuerzo por alcanzarlo pero es inútil.

Una explosión violenta hace que Bee cierre la centuria.

-¡Orión! –Gritó Arcee de forma adolorida, desvaneciéndose.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamaron los perseguidores de Orión.

Optimus con un gesto pesaroso levanta el cuerpo de Arcee para llevarla entre sus brazos. ShadowBlaster quien había agotado sus niveles de energía vuelve a desplomarse en los brazos de su creador.

Mientras que Elita contempla la centuria con cierta impotencia, recibiendo el apoyo de Bee.

Quien hubiera creído que de nuevo Normandía se teñiría con la sangre de mecanismos.

**La fe mueve montañas**

Shadow y Arcee estaban agotados, el primero quien había sido herido por Sentinel había agotado parte de su energía en el primer grito ultrasónico, la femme, por otro lado; la tortura a la que había sido sometida empezaba a cobrarles la factura.

Como Whilhelm Ratzinger se había quedado con Lólek en Polonia, Optimus y Megatron deciden utilizar la centuria de San Marino para trasladarse a la segunda centuria que estaba ubicado en las afueras de Cracovia.

Elita y Bee ayudan a desactivar las formas pretender de los heridos, volviendo a la forma humana, mientras que el resto tomaba de nuevo sus apariencias. Todos traían un semblante lúgubre.

Jeremy Bourne establece contacto con Ratzinger y le pide su presencia ya que la situación así lo requería. Sin embargo Lólek quien había estado en oración se da cuenta que el alemán y el británico estaban nerviosos. Una llamada por teléfono hace que Lólek no los acompañe y sale a toda prisa de la curia.

Ratzinger observa la situación de Stauffenberg y de Silvia, y ambos deciden llevarlos al hospital cercano. Como el médico alemán estaba recomendado por Lólek, le facilitaban tanto el área médica como a su vez el área de recuperación.

Brandon y Ratzinger se enteran de los pormenores de la batalla de San Marino, como a su vez el sacrificio de Orión al llevarse la semilla muy lejos.

Optimus y Megatron no le perdían la vista a Whilhelm y Silvia. Emilia se acerca en medio de los dos hombres y con un gesto amable cruza sus brazos en los brazos de aquellos dos varones.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionará el Tío Lólek cuando se entere. –Dijo Emilia con un tono triste.

Jeremy observaba de lejos aquella escena y pensaba en las palabras que Orión le había dicho antes de partir.

Sin embargo, no se sabía si era para bien o para mal pero Lólek había llegado al hospital. El gesto de preocupación se tornó a los dos heridos. Con toda su entereza observa a los hombres. Owen y Maxwell esperaban escuchar un reproche por parte del polaco.

-Gracias a Dios, que los hallaron con vida, ellos son valientes porque son también elegidos, al igual que Edmund. –Habló el polaco.

-¿Qué cosa dijo cardenal? –Preguntó Owen con extrañeza.

Todos se acercaron hacia el cardenal cuando escucharon el nombre de Edmund.

-Me avisaron que Edmund estaba reconvaleciendo en un hospital de Wadowice, un hombre de origen finlandés lo encontró mal herido; al parecer los hombres de Kordek lo torturaron. –Respondió Lólek.

-Si nos permiten Jeremy y yo iremos a Wadowice. –Expresó Emilia.

Los hermanos Pruett como Ratzinger y Hellsing estaban desconcertados, ya que sabían lo que había pasado.

**Homenaje a los caídos**

Transcurrieron varios días para que Stauffenberg y Silvia lograran recuperarse por completo. Las heridas del pasado habían quedado cerradas. Whilhelm estaba a lado de su creador como a su vez la dama Wojtyla trataba de asimilar lo que Sentinel había hecho para poder perdonar a Owen. Sin embargo, el sacrificio que él había hecho al proteger a Emilia como a su vez el gesto de amor que tuvo con ella en San Marino logró que volviera a confiar y amar a Owen.

Sin embargo, Lólek intuía que los extranjeros ocultaban algo ya que observaba ciertos parecidos de Whilhelm Von Stauffenberg con Maxwell Pruett, como a su vez; los sobrinos tenían un parecido con Owen Pruett. Previendo esa situación, explicaron los hermanos Pruett explicaron que ellos eran familiares y que debido a la segunda guerra mundial habían sido separados de forma violenta.

Lólek comprendió por qué la insistencia de los extranjeros para acompañarlo hasta Polonia. Ahora estaba más tranquilo.

Con la información que Silvia tenía en su poder, Julian Kordek se vio forzado a liberar a los "presos políticos" lo que llevó a María Pomorska a reencontrarse con su esposo Adam Zielinsky.

Como era de esperarse, Stauffenberg, Hellsing, Bourne, Ratzinger, los hermanos Pruett como a su vez los miembros de la familia Wojtyla se habían trasladado hacia uno de los campos cercanos a Wadowice.

En ése lugar los esperaba Edmund Wojtyla y un hombre que vestía un uniforme militar de la segunda guerra mundial en grado de capitán; sus ojos eran claros, tenía una barba y cabello completamente blanco.

En dicho lugar, la mayoría de los hombres portaban rifles con balas de salva y había unas cruces; eran alrededor de dieciséis; cada uno tenía un nombre. Silvia y Stauffenberg portaban sus uniformes de la segunda guerra mundial, el resto portaba un uniforme en color azul marino.

El militar de cabello blanco se acerca hacia a todos, Silvia y Stauffenberg reaccionan al encontrarse con el militar, ambos corresponden al saludo.

-El nombre que adopté en ésta dimensión es el de Steven Hakkinen. –Expresó el anciano.

-Entonces, ¿usted salvó la vida de Orión? –Expresaron Silvia y Stauffenberg.

-Sentí la energía de Orión al igual que el de la semilla y con mis habilidades pude protegerlo, aunque no pude librarlo de algunos raspones. –Habló el anciano de forma modesta.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Mayor Alpha Trion. –Expresaron Owen y Maxwell.

-Recuerden que estamos en este mundo y nuestros nombres deben ser tal como éste mundo nos lo piden. –Expresó con respeto el anciano – Llegó la hora de rendir honores a nuestros hermanos caídos.

De forma sincronizada, los militares presentaban armas y emitieron disparos sincronizados, como a su vez Stauffenberg y Silvia saludaban en forma militar. Ambos recordaban a sus compañeros caídos en el año de 1945.

**16 de Octubre de 1978**

Después de los honores, Silvia, Emilia, Edmund y Whilhelm deciden despedirse de Lólek ya que su misión había terminado. Para Lólek significó una tristeza como a su vez una cierta satisfacción ya que ellos tenían su propia familia.

Lólek continúo dedicando su vida al servicio de la comunidad polaca, como a su vez meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido; para él, en sus reflexiones hacía hincapié a la frase: _El amor me lo enseñó todo… por ello admiro al amor en donde quiera que se encuentre._

Lo que el polaco desconocía por completo, es que su familia regresaría a su lugar de origen; Cybertron.

Tiempo después, hubo una tregua entre los autobots y decepticons, como a su vez deseaban escuchar el testimonio de los cuatro sobrevivientes en cómo pudieron sobrevivir teniendo facciones distintas. Aunque más bien quienes impusieron una nueva forma de pensar fueron los hijos del Prime por sus insignias, ya que ambos combinaban lo mejor de ambos bandos.

Aunque ShadowBlaster estuvo con su creador, de vez en cuando visitaba a Elita y Orion, como a su vez, los que estuvieron involucrados no sólo se reunían para pelear, cosa inusual.

Sin embargo, Alpha Trion quien veía todo decidió que como despedida el grupo y familia de Optimus como Megatron y ShadowBlaster volvieran a una cierta fecha: 16 de Octubre de 1978.

De nuevo volvían a tomar la forma humana; se encontraban en otra parte del planeta; para ser exactos en la Plaza de San Pedro, Roma. Los "humanos" observaban a lo lejos lo que estaba por suceder en uno de los balcones. Con anterioridad habían visto salir el humo blanco.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntaron con extrañeza Jeremy y Maxwell.

-Significa que ha nacido un nuevo líder. –Respondió de forma serena Whilhelm Friedrich Von Stauffenberg.

-¿Será un líder como Alpha Trion? –Preguntó Owen.

-Será un líder espiritual, o más bien un líder con una fuerza similar a la de la allspark.

Se lograba apreciar el movimiento en el balcón, un hombre vestido de cardenal hacia el anuncio:

"_Habemus Papam"_

Silvia y Stauffenberg hacían las traducciones hacia sus familiares y amigos, ya que hablaban en latín.

Repentinamente un grupo de personas sale al balcón seguido de un hombre quien viste completamente de blanco.

-¡Tío Lólek! –gritó Emilia Wojtyla con todo entusiasta.

-Su historia apenas comienza. –Respondió Silvia con una sonrisa y lágrimas entre los ojos mientras apretaba la mano de Owen con fuerza.

El grupo de "humanos" sonreía y se retiraba dándole la espalda a la multitud como si fuesen los guerreros que se ocultan a la luz del sol.

**Curiosidades:**

**El título del fic está tomado de las profecías de Malaquías sobre el legado de los papas; De medietate lunae corresponde a Media Luna y De laboris solis, Del trabajo del sol.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Panzermig y Fernanda… muchas gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia, ya que fue algo muy difícil. A la primera por haber confiado en éste proyecto y cederme a ShadowBlaster (como al resto de sus compañeros) y a la segunda por motivarme y estar ahí. **

**A ambas mi admiración y mi respeto.**

**A su vez a Building Dreams muchas gracias por haber anexado ésta historia a la comunidad de Ocs. Cosa inesperada.**

**Para conocer más de ShadowBlaster visiten el perfil de mi amiga Panzermig ya que es de su propiedad y tiene un fic relacionado a la segunda guerra mundial combinando el mundo de transformers.**

**Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, me despido por ahora queridos lectores. Gracias por todo.**

**Eagle Primecee.**


End file.
